What's Past is Future
by phatchic82
Summary: This story takes place 5 years after the gang left Roswell. It's for GZers, other UC and CC
1. Author's notes

What's Past Is Future  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they belong to the producers of Roswell, the only characters I own are the grandparents.  
  
Rating: I'm gonna say PG-13-A may contain some violence  
  
Category: UC, GZ and regular Pairings.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
The story begins 5 years into the future since the gang left Roswell, It contains current characters and past ones…  
  
Things you need to know:  
  
-Ava and Alex are in this story (yes Alex is alive) he is alive due to the fact that after Ava left Roswell she stumbled upon Nicholas and his minions had Alex held hostage in a abandoned warehouse in some kind of cryogenic chamber on Kivar's orders. Kivar's plan was to use Alex as a bargaining chip in the near future. The same night Ava discovered this she mind warped Nicholas's minions into believing Kivar had betrayed them by sending some of his most loyal followers to destroy them most of Nicholas's minions rebelled against Kivar's followers unbeknownst to them that Kivar never betrayed them and they were actually fighting themselves. All rebelled except Nicholas who discovered it was Ava who was minwarping his minions and tried to stop them but it was too late. Quickly figuring out what Ava was up to he used his powers to set the warehouse that held Alex on fire with Ava inside (Nicholas promptly took off). Using her powers to free Alex she opened the chamber and revived him in a half conscious state alex was able to somewhat stumble out of the warehouse with Ava's help just before it exploded. To this day Nicholas thinks he managed too destroy alex and Ava.  
  
  
  
Ava and alex later met up with the gang on there many travels and welcomed them into the group.  
  
- Alex and Isabel are reunited and later get married after Isabel finds out Jessie got there marriage annulled and has moved on.  
  
  
  
Also in this story, with the help of the gang Maria discovers she's the heiress to a multi-billiondollar company after finding out her father was the son of Dianna and Daniel Crawfford. She also discovered her father was a C.I.A. agent and that is the reason why he left her mother he had an important mission that he was assigned to. However, during the mission something went wrong and he was never heard from again. To this day he still remains missing. Since Maria has discovered her other family connections she stays for a while with her grandparents and learns more about her father. It's during this time that all of the gang gets acquainted with Maria's grandparents and notice odd things. But later dismiss it as just paranoia. Everyone accept Isabelle who doesn't quite know what's up but she knows there is something off about Maria's grandparents. She decides to not investigate for now but decides to let the gang know about her suspicions at a later date. Later on they wish for her to to have a role in the family business and eventually take over the company. To do this they wish for her to stay but Maria declines the offer stating that she's not ready for such a big endeavour, and a such they come to a compromise they tell Maria she has to settle down and start a business of her choice and manage it for a while if she succeeds she can run the company from there she doesn't need to stay with her grandparents she just has to set up an office within her business so she can conduct company business from there. She agrees.  
  
-The gang at first is reluctant to agree with this but later on agree they formulate a plan to get rid of the FBI contingent that's been following her. The plan is to make them believe they are all deceased with the help of Ava they manage to pull this off without a hitch and as a result of the FBI believing they're deceased all the evidence they have on the pod squad and company is destroyed and the case is closed.  
  
-The gang settles in New York  
  
  
  
- Maria starts a restaurant, which she calls the "Hybrid Connection". She gives it to Liz and Max as a belated wedding present. Since both Max and Liz are shocked naturally they refuse to take this gift but later on accept but on the condition that each of the gang owns a part, Maria's part being the financial backer. After feeling confident that she can successfully manage a business she takes a role in her grandparents company and does business from her office inside the restaurant.  
  
-The gang lives in a mansion, which is not far from the restaurant, everything is fine, life's great or is it? 


	2. Prologue

What's Past is Future  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they belong to the producers of Roswell, the only characters I own are the grandparents.  
  
Rating: I'm gonna say PG-13-A may contain some violence  
  
Category: UC, GZ and regular Pairings.  
  
Prologue  
  
Flashback:  
  
"PROTECT THE ROYALS!!!!!!" a guard shouts… "THERE'S TOO MANY!!!!! FALL BACK!!!! FALL BACK, FALL BACK!!!!!!!!! Comes the reply. "AHHHH!!!"  
  
Flashback:  
  
"just a little farther" a male voice says… "your too high!… I can't reach," come the reply of a female voice.  
  
Flashback:  
  
The pod squads emerges from the pods  
  
Flashback:  
  
Guy being pushed in front of a moving truck.  
  
Flashback:  
  
A fast glimpse of the Antarian solar system… then Earth and it's solar system  
  
Flashback:  
  
Girl standing in a long flowing white dress on a cliff and a guy look up at her.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Guy being pushed in front of a moving truck.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"just a little farther" a male voice says… "your too high!… I can't reach," come the reply of a female voice.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"PROTECT THE ROYALS!!!!!!" a guard shouts… "THERE'S TOO MANY!!!!! FALL BACK!!!! FALL BACK, FALL BACK,!!!!!!!!! Comes the reply. "AHHHH!!!"  
  
Flashback:  
  
Girl standing in a long flowing white dress on a cliff and a guy look up at her.  
  
Flashback:  
  
The pod squads emerges from the pods  
  
Flash back, Flashback Flashback….  
  
  
  
As the images become blurred the girl tosses and turns in her bed sweat pouring from her face. The more the images come blurred and the faster they go the louder the voices get the more the girl tosses and turns. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screams and wakes up with a start drenched in sweat. She looks at her clock it reads 3am just like it has for the past 5 years when she wakes up from the same nightmare that started way back then. 


	3. Chapter1

Chapter1  
  
Maria awoke with a start drenched in sweat. It seemed that's all she was doing lately was waking up drenched in a sweat. She looked at her clock 3 AM "urggggg" she groaned, knowing full well that once she woke up she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. So she lay there until it was time for her to wake up and begin her help out with the restaurant like she always did for the past five years.  
  
Life had not been great for Maria lately everyone seemed to be against her and no one wanted to talk to her. In fact they went out of there way to make sure they avoided her at all costs which was a total let down especially now since this is when she needed them the most. She needed someone to help her figure out what these dreams meant. They obviously meant something since they didn't stop and the she'd always have the same dream night after night. After lying in bed and thinking for what seemed to be an eternity, Maria got up and decided to finally go downstairs  
  
  
  
Liz: "well look who decided to join the land of the living"  
  
Maria: "I was up just not out of bed. So how's everyone this morning."  
  
Isabel: "the same as it is every morning. Pfffft, why do you always ask the same question day after day."  
  
Michael: "We always give you the same answer."  
  
Maria: "sorry, just trying to be polite".  
  
With that being said Maria leaves the group and went straight to her office. She sits down and wonders what she's done wrong, what has she done to deserve this. Meanwhile back in the main room the others are feeling the same way.  
  
Alex: It's killing her I can see it in her eyes.  
  
Isabel: I know babe but we gotta do this. It's for her own good.  
  
Max: That's right we don't know what the vision that Liz got means all we know is the outcome and treating her like this is better than that.  
  
Ava: but how can we be sure that what we're doing now doesn't set of the event that is to come. We may think we're helping her but we may be in fact leads to what happens in the vision.  
  
Michael: Ava's right.  
  
Liz: But we still can't take the risk, you know that as well as I do Michael. We'll just have to deal for a while longer.  
  
Michael: I guess your right.  
  
Kyle: so that's it then we sit back and wait.  
  
Meanwhile back in her office Maria is going through many contracts and agreements, typing and editing, making changes when she suddenly hears a voice. It's a voice of a man barely even audible just a little whisper.  
  
Man: please help me.  
  
Maria turned around.  
  
Maria: Who's there?  
  
But much to her dismay no one was in the room. She was just about to go on doing her work when it happened again only this time she was surrounded by her dream. All the images of her dream went swirling around her she was unable to move unable to talk just watch as the images floated all around her one by one. All of a sudden the images disappeared and what looked to be like a black hole appeared out of nowhere along with a fierce wind that caused the papers in the office to fly about at a tremendous speed. Then, what looked to be like a hand appeared out of it and then not even a few seconds after the voice came again, only this time its whispers were more of a urgent plea for help.  
  
Man: HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Maria: I can't reach you your too high!  
  
  
  
Things were hitting Maria by now she could hardly stand without being clobbered by objects. Meanwhile, Liz was in the other room preparing the menu for today's special at the restaurant. She walks over to the door and asks knocks. When she hears no reply she assumes everything's fine and goes back to her work until she hears another blood curdling scream. She runs back to the door and tries to open it but to no avail, by this time she is frantic. She calls out Maria's name and pounds on the door and calls for Max and Michael the others they came barrelling into the room. Liz fills the in on what is going on first Max then Michael try to open it but inevitably they fail. Maria's screams eventually stop and the room goes silent, the door flies open. The all enter and there is Maria at her desk doing her reports as if nothing ever happened, she looks up.  
  
Maria: Hey guys what's up?  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 2

Chap 2  
  
  
  
Kyle: HUH? We heard screaming and swirling noises coming from your office and your asking what's up?  
  
Maria: Kyle what are you talking about?  
  
Alex: you mean you don't remember?  
  
Isabel: you know, it was probably the TV…  
  
Kyle: the TV?  
  
Just at that moment Isabel steps on Kyle's foot and shots daggers at him with her eyes, he instantly gets the picture. This doesn't go unnoticed by the rest of the gang in fact Liz gives Isabel a perplexed look.  
  
Kyle: Oh yeah the TV yeah I was watching a horror movie sorry about the volume Liz it was so loud it probably sounded like it was coming from Maria's office.  
  
Liz: That's okay Kyle. I'm sorry to bother you Maria. We all are.  
  
Maria: that's okay, sure whatever…. Now if you don't mind I have work to do, so could you please leave?  
  
Isabel: Yah, sure.  
  
As the others leave the office a feeling of relief comes over Maria. She hates lying to them but this is something that she has decided to figure out by herself, the vision were happening during the day now and she needed to figure them out. Besides the others didn't want to listen to her last time, why would they this time? What would be the difference?  
  
Meanwhile back in the other room the restaurant has opened for the evening dinner and it's like a zoo. Time flies by and before the others realize it is time to close up the restaurant. They decide to have a meeting about the current situation with Maria.  
  
Max: That was a close one back there.  
  
Isabel: Yes and it would have been a bust if Mr. Blabby over there had of said anymore to her.  
  
Michael: So do you honestly think she doesn't remember anything?  
  
Alex: Why would she lie?  
  
Ava: I don't know, this whole situation is whacked!  
  
Liz gets up and walks around the room worriedly.  
  
Max: What's wrong Liz I've seen that look before  
  
Liz: I don't know you guys what if this is all a part of the vision….. I mean what we heard in there was the first of the many things that lead to my vision?  
  
Kyle: wo, wo, wo, back up a minute? I'm sorry I think I speak for everyone when I say…. Say whaa?  
  
Liz: Well you all know that when I get my visions they are incomplete references to a future, that may be,… and that the visions I get are usually the outcome of what will happen if we don't heed the warning and prevent the vision from happening. For example the day before Graduation when I got the vision that we were gonna get killed, we didn't know how it was gonna happen until we pieced together the clues leading up to that very moment.  
  
Michael: yeah so  
  
Liz: the vision showed me the most disturbing part of that future but not the events leading up to it. What if what we heard in that room was the calm before the storm? What if by going in there just, now and talking to her….  
  
Alex: We set in motion the events leading up to the vision?  
  
Liz: Yah. I mean we all resolved to stay away from her because our alien enemies kill her, what if by going in there and showing her we still cared some how set in motion the events that lead to her doomed future?  
  
Ava: Well then we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen.  
  
Isabel: and how do you suppose we do that Ava?  
  
Ava: Who holds the key to Maria's heart?  
  
Kyle: Well duh… Michael, what does that have to do with it?  
  
Ava: Michael is the only one that can truly turn her away.  
  
Michael: Now wait just a minute your not suggesting I…  
  
Isabel: It's the only way Michael.  
  
Michael: I couldn't do it. It would break her heart.  
  
Liz: Who said you'd actually have to do it?  
  
Max: A mindwarp?  
  
Liz: Bingo!  
  
Ava: But who?  
  
Liz: You.  
  
Ava: Me, why me?  
  
Liz: Maria still doesn't completely trust you. After the ordeal with Tess she still believes that you could be like her.  
  
Ava: you mean even after rescuing Alex she still doesn't trust me?  
  
Liz: I never said that, I just said she doesn't trust you completely.  
  
Michael: You can't do this it would destroy her.  
  
Isabel: I know but what choice do we have it's either this or her death.  
  
Michael: I know but…  
  
Alex: We have no other choice.  
  
  
  
With that being said Michael agreed but not without hesitation. And soon after with a heavy heart, the gang finalized the details of the plan. They all went to bed setting in motion the plan that would most definitely destroy their most loyal friend Maria. 


	5. Chapter 3

Chap 3  
  
  
  
After sorting, signing, reading and writing many contracts Maria is exhausted and decides to go to bed. She falls instantly into a deep sleep but her sleep is anything but peaceful as another vision comes to light and it's anything but good. In this vision, she finds herself walking down a street, tears blinding her. It's not long after that she discovers she being followed by two mysterious black figures and eventually breaks into a run. Her attackers chase her and she eventually ends up down an alley. Her attackers appear to be two men, they launch at her she kicks one of them in the shin and punches the other but they don't even flinch. A sudden wave of fear washes over her and she breaks down I sobs. She tries to fight them but they block every punch, every kick. All of her efforts prove to be an attempt in futility, as they eventually knock her down to the ground. They beat on her. They beat her till she is black and blue, till she can't move and she is coughing up a lot of blood. Just as she is beginning to get sleepy one of them picks her up by the neck, while the other stands in the background and watches.  
  
Attacker 1: Now look who we have here...  
  
Attacker 2: This insignificant little thing? She can't be the one.  
  
Attacker 1: Her no… but the child she's gonna carry yes. We just can't allow that to happen.  
  
Tears stream down Maria's cheeks and she begins to tremble. She begins to think that this is really the end, the end of her life.  
  
Attacker 1: Now, now what are the tears for? We're not gonna kill ya… just yet.  
  
Maria: Why?  
  
Attacker 1: Cause your death depends…  
  
Maria: Depends on what?  
  
Attack 1: On whether you listen what I do to you in the next 10 seconds will have any effect on your willingness to agree to the demand that I'm about to make.  
  
Maria: What demand?  
  
Attack 1: You will not bare under any circumstances, any children.  
  
Maria: What? Why?  
  
Tears begin to steam uncontrollably down Maria's face. She begins to tremble as her attacker places his hand on her face. Her eyes instantly close.  
  
Attacker 1: Because…  
  
As the attacker touches her face she sees a finds herself in a pink circular room, where she's standing at the centre. Suddenly, her attacker appears before she realizes then that he is not human and begins to fear even more for her life. He raises his hand before her and instantly she is blasted back, a scar forms on her face. He continues to blast her while she is in this room and eventually she finds herself paralysed. Suddenly he disappears and leaves her lying in the pink room on the ground. Her attacker removes her hand and Maria's eyes flutter open. She horrified to find she's lying on the ground with her attacker looming above her. She is furthermore horrified to find that she can't move or even talk, all she can do is look on and pray that her attacker does not kill her.  
  
Attacker 1: That's why.  
  
He waves his hand over her and suddenly her physical scars disappear but she finds she still can't move.  
  
Attacker 1: Your probably wondering why you still can't move? Let me answer that question for you… you can' t move because you see, the damage I did to you in that room wasn't damage to your physical body. It was damage to your brain. I need for you to feel what will happen if you do refuse to meet my demand. By now your probably wondering why I need for you to meet that demand… let me fill you on a little secret. You're part of a prophecy. One that I cannot, under any circumstances, allow to come true.  
  
She looks at him pleadingly and talks to him with her mind she begs for him to heal her.  
  
Attacker 1: I guess I should heal you now… or maybe not.  
  
He begins to walk away but stops and decides to give Maria a little added incentive to agree to his demand. He waves his hand above Maria's head, and what appears to be another black hole begins to appear. It gets bigger and bigger. The bigger the black hole became the clearer it became, and Maria begins to realize that it is a portal. Where this portal leads to on the other hand was another question. As the image cleared a bit more she was able to see where the portal lead and began to panic. She looked up at her attackers pleadingly, begging them with her eyes not to. But her silent pleas fall on deaf ears as her attackers enter the portal. She watches with horror and sadness as they find her mother and begin to torcher her. Just as they are about decapitate her mother, the image disappears and Maria wakes up drenched in sweat. She begins to cry realizing it was a vision of the future, the future of both her and her mother.  
  
Meanwhile in the group gathers in Ava's room and the mindwarp begins. Feeling very jumpy and scared Maria decides to go to Michaels room to tell him about her vision. As she walks, she hears a noise and wonders where it is coming from. She soon realizes that the closer she gets to Michael's room the louder the noise gets. Eventually she arrives at Michael's door. She finds it slightly ajar and decides to go in but just as she is about to push the door open she peers through the crack and is shocked by what she sees. There, in a bed is Ava and Michael lying in a bed naked kissing each other. Shocked, and broken by what she sees she stumbles back and races down the stairs, out of the restaurant. Ava stops the mind warp. The gang sits there saddened by what they've just done. They are unaware Maria has left. Maria begins to walk down the street, tears blinding her. Unbeknownst to her, two figures are watching. Soon after she realizes she is being followed and breaks into a run. The figures follow, chasing her. She ends up down an alley… shock sets in as it hits her where she is, and what is about to happen.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 4

Chap 4  
  
  
  
A new day begins and the gang wakes up to a beautiful morning.  
  
Liz: Good morning baby.  
  
Max: Good morning.  
  
Max and Liz start kissing each other rather passionately and this does not going unnoticed by the others who are just arriving downstairs to join Max and Liz for breakfast.  
  
Kyle: Ugh! They're at it again!  
  
Michael: Can't you two do that some place else.  
  
Kyle: Man, even wild animals don't do it this often.  
  
Just at that moment a chair flew past Kyle's head, he was about to complain but, Liz gave him a glare that could have killed him then and there, in fact if it wasn't for Kyle being half alien and managing to shied himself from any attack Liz gave him, it would have. After breakfast the group cleaned up and started to prepare the restaurant for opening. Everything was pretty engrossed in what they were doing, everyone except Michael that is. Every now and then he'd look towards the stairs looking for Maria hoping she would come downstairs, but every time he looked there was no Maria. This did not go unnoticed by the others who were too looking at the stairs waiting for her to come down too.  
  
Michael: I'll go check on her, she should have been down by now.  
  
Isabel: I don't think that's such a good Idea  
  
Michael: Why?  
  
Isabel: I think you know why  
  
Liz: I'll go I'm the only one who she'd most likely talk to after yesterday she might be more likely to lash out at you guys  
  
Max: Liz is right.  
  
With that Liz leaves and goes up to see Maria. She walks down the hall to her room and knocks on her door but there is no answer. After about a thousand knocks, she decides to go in. To her surprise and dismay there's no Maria, she begins to worry. She checks Maria's private bathroom and the other rooms in the loft that she thinks Maria would have gone she even checks the balcony. But no Maria. Now panicked, Liz races downstairs yelling for the others.  
  
Max: Hey where's the fire.  
  
Liz: She's gone!  
  
Max: Who's gone?  
  
Liz, Maria, Maria's gone!  
  
Ava: Are you sure, she could be on the balcony or something?  
  
Liz: I checked there  
  
Kyle: You checked in her bathroom? She could be having one of her long baths she likes to have?  
  
Liz: Yes! Everywhere… I'm really worried Max.  
  
Michael: We have to find her. I'm gonna drive around.  
  
Isabel: Wait! I'll go with you.  
  
Everyone is worried about Maria. They all search in separate locations. Max and Liz check the gyms where Maria liked to work out, Ava, Kyle and Alex check the Spa's and Michael and Isabel check the hospitals. They meet back at the restaurant each hoping that the other has found her but are deeply saddened to find that neither one has found her.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the alley Maria lay on the ground paralysed. Tears streamed uncontrollably down her face. Seeing what they did to her mother was more than she could bare. She was all alone now and felt terrible. She didn't even have her friends, they had betrayed her and she was in so much pain that she wanted to die. She had run out of all hope. Just at that moment another portal opened. She instantly began to panic as the cosmic winds whirled around her. She began to think they had returned to finish off the job. Panic set in as she tried to move but couldn't. The fact still remained she was paralysed. She began to tremble, this was it, she was surly going to die. She made her piece closed her eyes and prepared for the end. But it never came. Instead came a familiar voice. One that she had heard a thousand times in her dreams, each time sounding pleading and urgent. But this time is was full of concern for her not for itself.  
  
Voice: What have they done?  
  
Maria wanted to reply but all she could do was lay there and stare. The figure through the portal stared at her looked into her big brown eyes and formed a connection instantly. He searched her mind and seeing the damage done and healed her. She could finally move, more importantly she could talk.  
  
Maria: Thanks. How did you do that? And who are you?  
  
Voice: I need your help.  
  
Maria: I gathered that. You've begged for it in my dreams enough. Who are you?  
  
Voice: Please… I can't stay here any longer.  
  
Maria: You don't like answering questions much do ya?  
  
Voice: Please. I'll answer all your questions and then some. Just help me.  
  
Maria: Well it's the least I can do; I mean you did save my life and all.  
  
Maria reaches up to take the figures hand and at the same time the voices hand reaches down to take hers. The cosmic winds swirl. She takes the voices hand at that moment the winds begin to swirl faster and faster making it harder to pull the person behind the voice out. She pulls with all her might and out he comes falling on top of her.  
  
Maria: Owwwww.  
  
Man: Dittto  
  
She looks up to see who it is she's just freed from portal and is about to thank him when she looks at his face. Shock washes over her features as she comes to realize who she's just freed.  
  
Maria: you… 


	7. Chapter 5

Chap 5  
  
It has been weeks since Maria had gone missing and the others have begun to get worried. They searched day and night for her; stopping by hospitals and police stations to see if any of them had seen her. But, no one had. They were at their wits end… especially Michael.  
  
Michael: I knew this would happen! I knew this plan was a bad Idea! I even told you that but did anyone listen, NOOOOOO! It's just too hard to listen to me!  
  
Max: Michael…  
  
Michael: No MAX NO! I've had it! Now it's your turn to listen. I didn't like this plan , I didn't even like the plan to ignore her; to cut her out of our lives but you didn't listen.  
  
It's all your fault she's gone! It's all your fault FEARLESS LEADER!!!! IF SHE'S DEAD I BLAME YOU! YOU MAX!  
  
Liz: Michael that's enough! It's not Max's fault!  
  
Michael: Your right it's not Max's fault… It's mine.  
  
Isabel: Don't do this to yourself… you had no idea she'd run off like this… no one did…  
  
Ava: Isabel is right, you couldn't have known.  
  
Michael: No I should have…Maria and I have a connection. I should have known what she'd do, I should have stopped this when I had the chance, I should have never agreed to it.  
  
Michael started to choke up and Isabel walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him the gang was silent as they listened to Michael's anguished sobs. Pretty soon Isabel was sobbing, followed by Liz, Ava, Kyle, Max then Alex. They never thought in a million years that they could ever loose their dearest friend to one stupid plan.  
  
Meanwhile, after recovering from the shock of seeing the man behind the voice Maria thanked him and after much deliberation decided to stick with him. It wouldn't be easy but she'd learn to trust this individual. After all who did she have left? All the rest of her friends had deserted her and her mother was dead. They had both decided to leave New York and start over elsewhere. But before they could move away they had to return to Roswell to say goodbye to her mother. After talking this over with her partner it was decided she would return.  
  
Back at the restaurant the others are talking discussing what they are gonna tell Maria's mother. How they were gonna explain to her that her only child was missing somewhere, that she could be hurt or even worse dead. They are broken out of there thoughts by a phone ringing. Max answers the phone.  
  
Max: Hello. Oh Hi sheriff Valenti. How are you?  
  
Sheriff Valenti: Not so good Max  
  
Max: Is there a problem? Are you sick?  
  
Sheriff Valenti: No Max actually I…  
  
Max: Oh do you want to talk to Kyle?  
  
Sheriff Valenti: Actually Max I want to talk to Maria. Is she there?  
  
Max: Not right now. Why is there something wrong?  
  
Sheriff Valenti: I wanted to talk to Maria actually but this maybe easy coming from her friends. After this news she's gonna need you all for support.  
  
Max: What's wrong.  
  
Sheriff Valenti: I don't know how to tell you this Max but a few weeks ago there was a murder committed in Roswell. A woman was in her house; she was attacked and killed. According to the autopsy reports she was torched prior to being decapitated. Anyway the details of her death aren't important. It's her identity that is.  
  
Just at that moment Max got a lump in his throat. He knew what he Sheriff was about to say and prayed he wouldn't.  
  
Max: Who was it Sheriff?  
  
Sheriff Valenti: There isn't any easy way to say this so I'm just gonna come out with it… It was Amy Delucca Max.  
  
Max: Are you sure?  
  
Sheriff Valenti: Yes. I wish to God I were wrong. I know what this is gonna do to Maria my heart goes out to her Max. Please give her this message and be strong for her all of you need to be cause this is gonna kill her.  
  
Max: will do. Bye  
  
Sheriff Valenti: Goodbye Max.  
  
Kyle: How comes he didn't want to speak to me.  
  
Max ignores Kyle and goes silent. He walks over to his chair and stairs off into space after 10 minutes he tells the gang the news.  
  
Michael: Is he sure? I mean they could have made a mistake.  
  
Max: He's sure.  
  
Liz: OMG she was like my second mother. I can't believe this.  
  
Liz tears up and Max hugs her. They begin to reminisce about Amy and later decide to return to Roswell in Maria's place to arrange to have her buried. They figure that it is what Maria would want them to do. They pack and return to Roswell the same night. They stop by Kyle's house to see the Sheriff. He greets them with open arms and they catch up on gossip. It's not long later that the gang decides to tell the Sheriff about Maria. Michael starts to tell the Sheriff what happened but is interrupted by him when he tells them that Maria has planned the funeral and it will take place Wednesday. They are shocked. This does not go unnoticed by the Sheriff.  
  
Valenti: What's wrong.  
  
Liz: You said Maria's here in Roswell and she knows about Amy.  
  
Valenti: Well yeah that would be because you told her what happened. You did tell her right.  
  
They all go quiet. After a while Ava finally speaks.  
  
Ava: We've got a confession to make.  
  
Valenti: Yah what?  
  
Alex: We never told Maria about Amy… we couldn't.  
  
Valenti: Why?  
  
Michael: Cause Maria went missing three weeks ago.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 6

Chap 6  
  
  
  
Things you need to know in this chapter:  
  
-the voice is now the known as the figure.  
  
  
  
The day of the funeral is a sombre day. It was 3:00 pm when many of the Roswell residents showed up to bury Amy Delucca. They showed up one by one until the last person showed up… Amy's daughter, one Maria Delucca. The gang stood there in shock as she walked up to her mother's grave and stood right next to the minister, who had promptly begun the ceremony after she had arrived. The funeral went by quickly and after everyone had said their goodbyes to Amy they all proceeded to the reception. Yet again Maria is the last one to show up and as she enters the reception the others rush up to talk to her. They are unsuccessful in their attempts to reach her and she spends the rest of the evening talking to everyone else. Finally Michael works up enough courage to isolate her alone and talk to her, soon after the others show up to confront her about her whereabouts as well.  
  
Michael: Maria, where have you been I've been so worried about you.  
  
Maria is silent.  
  
Michael: Why did you run away… I wanted to talk to you.  
  
Maria still remains silent.  
  
Isabel: Are you just gonna stand there and say nothing?!!!!!!!!!!! Dammit Maria we were scared for you, you ran out in the middle of the night without so much as a goodbye. And, now, now, you don't wanna talk to us?!!! We're your friends…  
  
Maria: Hahaha! Friends… that's a good one! You ignore me for weeks, you shut me out of your lives, and I'm suddenly an outcast in the restaurant THAT I YES I started!! And we're supposed to be friends? Friends don't do that.  
  
Michael: Maria…  
  
Maria: I'm talking now Michael not you! Not anyone else in this room, ME YES ME! And don't any of you dare start with your, I was Worried BULLSHIT! Especially you Michael!…  
  
Michael: I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!…  
  
Maria: YAH YOU WERE SO WORRIED… I GUESS THAT'S WHY YOU WE'RE IN BED WITH SKANKERELLA OVER THERE.  
  
Ava: Maria it's not what you think I…  
  
Maria: OH IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK… SO I IMAGINED THAT YOU TRIPPED AND FELL ON MY BOYFRIEND'S….  
  
Liz: Okay… this isn't getting us anywhere. Michael, Isabel, Ava, you need to calm down. Maria, you need to listen…  
  
Maria: OH, NO, NO, LIZ YOU NEED TO LISTEN! YOU ALL NEED TO LISTEN!  
  
Max: Maria, Liz is right if you just listen you'll understand why we….  
  
Maria: No Max you need to listen. I gave you your business, I helped pay from our home, I was your best friend, I was always there for you… and this is how you repay me. Michael, you by sleeping with Ava,… and the rest of you for ostracizing me out of the group. Ya, that's real friendship. Look, I don't know the reasons for doing what you did, I'm not sure I even want to. But nevertheless, if you came here looking for forgiveness. Your not gonna get it cause quite frankly I'm not sure I can give it to you, I'm not even sure I want to.  
  
Liz: Maria, please don't do this… if you just give us a minute to explain… you'll realize that…  
  
Maria: Liz I'm not interested. I no longer care. You can have the restaurant, I'm not gonna take it away from you. It was a gift. But, I can't live or work in the same space as you, any of you. I've had enough. I'm moving on.  
  
Liz: What do you want us to do with your things?  
  
Maria: I dunno, burn them I guess  
  
Maria turns to leave the room when Michael comes over to her he places her hand on her shoulder in an attempt to not let her leave.  
  
Michael: Maria  
  
Maria: No.  
  
She leaves the room, leaving Michael standing there watching as she leaves. Liz refuses to give up and tries to follow her. She gets as far as following her to the Crashdown before she looses her. Accepting the inevitable the gang returns to New York. Meanwhile, Maria returns to a hotel on the outskirts of Roswell. When she gets to the room she finds it decorated in thousands of candles, rose petals and a dinner for two.  
  
Maria: Wow! You spoil me rotten you no that?  
  
Figure: Well you're my girl you deserve the best.  
  
Maria: Umm really?  
  
Figure: Ya really.  
  
Maria and the figure stare at each other. They seem totally lost in each others eyes.  
  
Maria: You know that the food is getting cold and I just happen to be starved.  
  
Figure: Well we should do something about that shouldn't we?  
  
Maria: Yes we should.  
  
They sit down to eat and the night and talk about good times bad. Maria proceeds to tell him about her day and her experience with the gang and how they wanted to explain there actions to her. She went on to say how she refused and left them. By the time she was done telling her story she was in tears; the mysterious figure comforts her.  
  
Maria: How could they be so cruel then ask me to forgive them?  
  
Figure: I don't know…  
  
Maria: I mean I was there best friend.  
  
Figure: I'm sorry baby. But I think I have something that should cheer you up. No promises though.  
  
Maria: Really what?  
  
Just then he pulls out a giant tattered envelope she rips it open excitedly. She is disheartened to find it filled with confetti. She turns to the figure with a look of sadness on her face. Just then the figure pulls something out of his pocket… it's a small box.  
  
Voice: Oh I guess I forgot to put this in there.  
  
Maria: Give it to me!  
  
Voice: Now, now patients is a virtue you know…  
  
Maria: Not one I possess I'm afraid to say.  
  
Voice: I made it myself.  
  
Maria is speechless. She opens the box to find a ring encrusted with diamonds, two rubies on each side, and a giant diamond in the centre. Tears of joy well up in her eyes.  
  
Maria: I don't know what to say?  
  
Figure: Say yes  
  
Maria: Yes! What did you think I'd say NO! No to you! Yes I'll marry you!  
  
Figure: Really?  
  
Maria: Yes really!  
  
Figure: So what do you want for your wedding?  
  
Maria: I dunno… I don't want anything too elaborate. I was kind of think maybe we could… you know elope.  
  
Figure: Elope?  
  
Maria: Ye, you don't want to.  
  
Figure: No it's not that… I just didn't think that you'd be the type to do that, that's all.  
  
Maria: Ye well times change… people change. So where do you want to elope to?  
  
Figure: I don't know… what did you have in mind?  
  
Maria: Vegas.  
  
Figure: Vegas?  
  
Maria: Ye Vegas. 


	9. Chapter 7

Chap 7  
  
  
  
Things you need to know in this chapter:  
  
-the figure is now the known as the fiancé.  
  
  
  
Maria and her fiancé arrived in Las Vegas the following morning. They spent the day gaming, visiting the spa and site seeing. Maria couldn't remember the last time that she had this much fun. Every day with him, was like a day in heaven. She felt totally at ease with him, she felt lost yet found, calm and tranquil. She could honestly say that no one had ever made her feel like this before… not even Michael. She hated to admit that but it was true. Michael was her first love her fiancé was the last. And now as she entered the chapel she was about she was about to commit.  
  
Minister: hey, hey folks lets get down to business. Here's the deal I got like 20 other weddings to do so here we go. Do you take her to be your wife?  
  
Fiancé: Well ye but I was hoping…  
  
Minister: Do you take him to be your husband?  
  
Maria: Well ya but we were really hoping that you could…  
  
Minister: yah, yah, yah, I know pronounce you husband and wife. NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Maria: Well I never! That was rude!  
  
Fiancé: Yah it was but we're married. So, who care's?  
  
Maria: Who cares? Who cares? Well I do!!!!!!!  
  
Fiancé: How did I know you were going to say that?  
  
Maria: I dunno maybe its because I'm mad.  
  
Fiancé: I don't know why? We're married, it's legal that's all that matters to me. We could have gotten married in a garbage dump and I wouldn't care… all I care about is that I have you.  
  
At just that moment he reaches down to kiss her and all the anger on Maria's face melts away. They spend the rest of the day having dinner, enjoying the spas and the rest of the night in each other's arms. They checked out the next day, hitting the road eventually deciding to return to their roots New York to settle down.  
  
Meanwhile, not too far away from where they are staying the gang sits around going through Maria's things. Ever since they returned from Roswell they couldn't bring themselves to go into her room. It hurt too much. However, now was a different story, nearly a month later they were finally gonna move on and pack up her things.  
  
Liz: Maria's friendship bracelet. I remember the day I gave her this. I said our friendship would last forever. I guess I was wrong.  
  
Max: You couldn't have known it would turn out like this?  
  
Liz: But I should have she was my best friend….  
  
Max: Still you were doing what you thought was right. We all were.  
  
Isabel: Max is right.  
  
Liz: How is Michael doing Ava?  
  
Ava: I don't know he hasn't really said anything ever since we got back. He just stays in his room looking at old pictures of her.  
  
Alex: Poor guy he's taking it hard  
  
Ava: I know. It's like his whole world has just ended.  
  
As the others are discussing Michael, Michael himself comes down the stairs looking for them. He has finally decided to help them out in packing up Maria's things. They begin to pack up her things when they are interrupted by a knock at the restaurant door.  
  
Liz: We're closed!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yet again there is a knock at the door.  
  
Liz: I SAID, WE'RE CLOSED!!!!!!! Geesh some people are deaf!!!!!!!!  
  
She begins to walk to the door followed closely by the others. She reaches the door and yanks it open forcefully. She is about to yell at the person on the other side when she stops dead in her tracks.  
  
Liz: Maria!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Maria: Hey…  
  
Liz: Oh I knew you'd come back! …  
  
Maria : This isn't a social call I just came for my things.  
  
Isabel: I thought you didn't want them. I mean you did tell us to burn them didn't you?  
  
Maria: Ya, well I changed my mind.  
  
Just at that moment Kyle notices the ring on Maria's finger.  
  
Kyle: Nice ring… who's the lucky guy?  
  
Maria is about to answer when a Maria's husband enters the restaurant. Everyone is shocked; they can't believe who is. Furthermore, they don't believe he's real until a shocked Ava confirms the identity of Maria's husband.  
  
Ava: Zan…  
  
  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 8

Chap 8  
  
  
  
They could not believe the man that stood there before them was really there. Zan… Zan… the name echoed in there heads. They stood there in a trance staring at him. They kept staring that is, until an enraged Michael launched at Zan, which caused them all to swing into action.  
  
Maria ran to try and help Zan but Max blocked her path with a shield. Michael tackled Zan but was tossed off Isabelle and Liz blasted him back, Kyle and Alex both tried tackling Zan, while Ava stood next to a frantic Maria keeping her from trying to charge the barrier and help Zan. In the end it was Max who ended using his shield to knock back a disgruntled Zan who was about to charge at Michael, Alex and Kyle.  
  
Zan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Maria: STOP IT YOUR KILLING HIM!!!!!!  
  
But Maria's cries fell on deaf ears as she watched Zan crumple helplessly to the fall. After Max let down his shield Maria ran to an unconscious Zan cradling him in her arms. Sobs racked her body and tears streamed down her face. She looked up at them with anger in her eyes.  
  
Maria: What did you do?  
  
Liz: Maria, Max was just trying to help you, you have no idea how dangerous Zan……  
  
Maria: WHAT DID YOU DO?!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Max: I don't know exactly…that's never happened before.  
  
Maria: LIAR, LIAR!!!!!!  
  
Max: I don't know what I did… I only intended to keep him from hurting the others…  
  
Maria: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! HE NEVER EVEN TOUCHED YOU!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!!!  
  
Michael: Maria, Zan is a cold-blooded killer, just like Lonnie and Rath. There's no telling what he would have done to if we hadn't have charged…  
  
Maria: HE'S NOT A KILLER!!!!! BELIEVE ME I WOULD KNOW!!!!!  
  
Michael: AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT HE'S NOT EH? ARE YOU PSYCHIC DO YOU READ THE FUTURE?!!!  
  
Maria: I know, I know he's not evil. Help me he's dying!  
  
Her cries fall on deaf ears.  
  
Isabelle: How do you know? Have you seen him in action….cause Ava's told us some pretty dark stories about him that I think you should hear.  
  
Maria: I don't want to know and besides wasn't Ava supposed to be his Queen. Some Queen. I thought you were the great love of his life?  
  
Ava: no…  
  
Maria: What was that I can't quite hear you?  
  
Ava: No I was his Queen… but I wasn't the love of his life! Zan never loved me we were friends his true love… his true love was someone else!  
  
Maria: So what now this is your revenge your gonna stand there and watch him die!  
  
Ava: NO! NO! I'M NOT! WANNA KNOW WHY?!!!!!  
  
Maria: WHY?!!!  
  
Ava: CAUSE 1, HE IS NOT NO DYING!!!! MAX JUST WEAKENED HIM WITH HIS SHIELD… IT'S ONE OF HIS POWERS, HE WILL RECOVER! AND TWO DESPITE THE FACT THAT HE NEVER LOVED ME WE WERE FRIENDS AND AS A FRIEND I WOULDN'T STAND HERE AND WATCH HIM DIE!!!!  
  
Maria: That's right you wouldn't stand there and watch him die… YOU JOIN RIGHT IN!!!! JUST LIKE YOU DID JUST NOW. YOU DON'T CARE!  
  
Ava: NOW JUST HOLD ON A MINUTE…I SAID ZAN WAS MY FRIEND! WHAT PART OF THAT DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? I CARE ABOUT HIM!!  
  
Maria: TRY ALL OF IT!!!!  
  
Ava: I LIKE ZAN BUT HE IS NO SAINT… I KNOW WHAT HE DOES TO PEOPLE WHO JUST HAPPEN TO LOOK AT HIM THE WRONG WAY… HE THINKS HE IS TRYING TO PROTECT US… BUT HE'S JUST KILLING.  
  
Maria: Your wrong cause if you really knew him you wouldn't think that. But as I said before YOU… DON'T … CARE!  
  
Liz: Come with us Maria you don't need him.  
  
Maria: No…  
  
Maria, went silent, tears streamed down her face as she cradled Zan in her arms. They all stood in silence watching Maria rock back and forth with Zan. After what seemed like an eternity of standing in silence Alex decided to speak.  
  
Alex: Maria…  
  
Maria: Go away Alex  
  
Alex: Maria I can't I need to ask you a question.  
  
Maria: No Alex.  
  
Alex: Mar..  
  
Maria: Are you deaf! I said NO!  
  
Alex: Then call me deaf cause you gonna listen to me! The question that Kyle asked you before… he's the answer isn't he.  
  
Michael: Alex, what are you talking about?  
  
Alex: He's your husband isn't he?  
  
A hush falls over the gang as they look at Alex in disbelief after a minute Maria replies.  
  
Maria: yes…  
  
Just as Michael is about to blow a gasket Ava steps in saying that it is late and that nothing is gonna be solved tonight . She points out that since Zan is out cold he's not going anywhere so they should rest up and approach this with a fresh start. Before they go upstairs, they tell Maria she can sleep in her own room if she wishes cause they didn't want her to suffer down there on the hard concrete floor. She refuses and opts to stay with Zan. Realizing that there's no point in arguing with her they leave, but promise that they will be back to see her in the morning to discuss the situation at hand. 


	11. Chapter 9

Chap 9  
  
The sun rose and with so did Maria. She sat there staring at Zan; looking at his pale complexion and praying that Ava was right. That he'd be okay and that they could go home together. She stroked his face and held him close and was surprised when she felt him stir and groan. Tears of joy streamed down her face as she leaned down to kiss him passionately.  
  
  
  
Zan: Hey what are those tears for … I wouldn't leave you, you know that.  
  
Maria: I'm so glad your okay.  
  
Zan sits up and hugs her, a weak smiles plays across his lips. Even though he is awake and alert he is still very weak this does not go unnoticed by Maria. She notices that when he stands he sways from side to side and begins to fall. Quickly moving into action Maria catches him just as he is about he is about to hit the ground. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned and Zan falls right on top of Maria, his face is now inches from hers.  
  
Zan: ummmmm now this I could get used to.  
  
Maria: me too.  
  
They start to kiss and before you know things start to get hot and heavy, clothes start to come off and alarming rate and before you know it both Zan and Maria are half naked. Just as they are about to get it on Kyle comes down the stairs he's about to go and talk Maria when he notices a half naked Maria underneath a half naked Zan. He flinches, apologizes profusely while covering his hand to his face. Unsatisfied with the result that his hand is giving him Kyle decides to face the wall giving Maria just enough time to go and find there tops.  
  
Just as Maria is about to get up and get their tops the others come barrelling down the stairs dressed and determined to convince Maria to leave Zan. Just as they enter the room they notice Kyle facing the wall they turn to Maria and begin to speak but are surprised to see her half nude, especially Max who promptly turns a nice healthy shade of red and Micheal who had a look of fury that could kill a man … dead on the spot. Horrified Maria runs behind Zan to try and hide herself from the others.  
  
Michael: WHAT THE HELL?!!!!  
  
Ava: Michael calm down.  
  
Max: Ava's right calm down.  
  
Michael: Calm down! Calm down! I'm supposed to sit here while he boinks my girlfriend.  
  
Zan: No hold on a minute… she's ain't your girlfriend anymore!  
  
Michael: Yah that's right she's not… because you stole her from me and brainwashed her with your lies!  
  
Maria: MICHAEL STOP! I THOUGHT YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON LAST NIGHT!!!  
  
Michael: WHAT LESSON?!!!!  
  
Maria: YOU KNOW THE ONE WHERE WE SAID FIGHTING GETS US NO WHERE!  
  
Zan: Don't baby don't' even bother cause he ain't gonna listen to yah.  
  
Michael: SHUT UP!! I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!  
  
Zan: OH WHAT EVER, YOU COME HERE TO ME ACTING LIKE YOUR MISTER BIG! SPEWING ORDERS AROUND… IN CASE YOU NOTICED YOU NOT THE BOSS OF HER OR ME SO I THINK YOU SHOULD KEEP THAT MOUTH OF YOURS SHUT!  
  
Maria: Guys….  
  
At that moment Michael launches at Zan and an all out fight ensues. Maria pleads with them to stop but her pleas fall on deaf ears as they begin to fight on. Eventually her pleas get weaker and weaker as she begins to feel weak and passes out. This goes unnoticed by the gang as they are trying to break up the fight between Zan and Michael. Eventually Michael and Zan are separated and Alex rushes over to an unconscious Maria followed by a worried Zan who fears he might have injured her during his fight.  
  
Alex scoops up Maria and rushes upstairs with her to place her in her room to lay her down so Zan can check her out. Still weakened from the power drain and fighting Michael Zan is unable to see what is wrong with Maria and asks Max to check. He agrees and goes upstairs to Alex and Maria. After a few seconds of scanning he finds the problem, he smiles at Alex and leaves the room. Baffled by Max's reaction Alex follows him back downstairs where Max intends to tell a worried Zan the truth.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs Zan and the others are pacing back waiting for the word on Maria. When Max comes down stairs Zan is the first to approach him.  
  
Zan: So, What's wrong with her?  
  
Max: She's pregnant.  
  
A hush falls in the room and everyone sits down almost everyone has a disappointed look on there faces… everyone that is except Zan who upon hearing the news runs up to see Maria.  
  
Back in her room Maria has just regained consciousness. She sits up looking around the room wondering what happened, when all of a sudden Zan comes roaring through the door.  
  
Maria: Hey what happened?  
  
Zan: You fainted.  
  
Maria: What? Why?  
  
Zan: I have some good news…  
  
Maria: What is it don't keep me in suspense?  
  
Zan: Your pregnant, we're gonna have a baby!  
  
Just as the words left Zan's mouth Maria turned as pale as a ghost, she sat there reeling from the information that Zan had just given her.  
  
Maria: No, it can't be… I can't be pregnant.  
  
TBC 


	12. Chapter 10

Chap 10  
  
  
  
Maria: Zan I can't have this baby…  
  
Zan: What?… Why?  
  
Maria: Cause I can't! Okay?  
  
Zan: Why cause it's mine?  
  
Maria sat there silent as Zan fumed. She could tell that this was tearing him up inside. But she had to do this; she had to get rid of this baby. There would be no way she could have it especially after her run in with the two thugs in the alley. She recalled the terrible events of that night. Lying in the alley watching her mother die before her eyes being paralysed and unable to talk, it was just too much for her. Tears welled up in her eyes but this went unnoticed by Zan who was so angry he had left the room. He barrelled down the stairs leaving a room full of puzzled people behind him.  
  
Alex: What was that all about?  
  
Kyle: Maybe he doesn't want the baby?  
  
Max: No, you should have seen his face when I told him about the baby. He was…  
  
Ava: Happy. I know I saw the look on his face.  
  
Michael: Are you okay?  
  
Ava: Yeah… like I said Zan never loved me as a lover just as a friend.  
  
Liz: I wonder what happened up there?  
  
Michael: I dunno but I'm gonna find out.  
  
Michael leaves the others in the dining area and heads up to Maria's room. Upon arriving at her door he can hear sobbing. When he enters he see's the most pitiful scene he has ever seen in his life. There, on the bed is Maria sitting with a box of tissues crying her eyes out.  
  
Michael: Hey, what the matter?  
  
Maria: Oh, nothing…  
  
Michael: That's why your crying?  
  
Maria: Zan…  
  
Michael: I don't know how he could leave you like this… he's so cold. How could he leave you pregnant and alone?  
  
Maria: Michael…  
  
Michael: Maria you not alone in this…  
  
Maria: Michael…  
  
Michael: I want you to know I'll be here for you and the baby, you don't need him…  
  
Maria: MICHAEL!!!!!  
  
Michael: yah  
  
Maria: Finally!… Zan didn't abandon me… He didn't even let me down…  
  
Michael: Yah he didn't abandon you that's why you're here all alone! I told you he's evil Maria he doesn't care about anyone but himself. He likes to kill…  
  
Maria: STOP! You don't know Zan like I do he's not a killer like you and the others think he is and another thing If you thought that by coming in here and acting nice to me that I would some how let you back in my life you were dead wrong!  
  
Michael: But…  
  
Maria: NO! What just went down just now was my fault… I caused this and now I have to fix it.  
  
With that being said Maria got up and left the restaurant determined to find Zan, the others tried to stop her but to no avail and in the end they gave up, all except Michael who followed her out the door a few seconds later. Maria must have walked all over town for hours stopping occasionally to form a connection to try and locate him but, everytime she tried he kicked her out. It was getting late now and Maria was getting tired so tired she had decided to give up that is until she saw him. She couldn't believe where he was. How could he do this!!!! How could Zan be in a bar knowing what alcohol did to Antarians. Just seeing him in there made her mad!!! She marched right in determined to give him a piece of her mind, when she saw just what condition he was in. He was in pain. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder just at that moment Zan looked up at her.  
  
Zan: What are you doing here?  
  
Maria: I came to find you we need to talk.  
  
Zan: I don't wanna talk we have nothing to say.  
  
Maria: Please can we go somewhere?  
  
Zan hesitates but then agrees, he leads Maria to the park they swing in silence on the swings for a while. Zan is the first to speak up.  
  
Zan: So what did you want to talk to me about?  
  
Maria: About today…  
  
Zan: No need you already made yourself perfectly clear. If that was all then I'm gonna go.  
  
Maria: Zan please wait! You don't understand…  
  
Zan: WHAT?!!! WHAT MARIA?!! WHAT DON'T I UNDERSTAND?!!!  
  
Maria: Please stop yelling your scaring the baby.  
  
Zan: Oh yeah the baby I'm sorry I was under the impression that it never meant anything to you…  
  
Maria: Zan please.  
  
Zan: What?  
  
Maria: It's cold out here and I want to go home.  
  
Zan: What back to your friends?  
  
Maria: No back to our home Zan. I want to tell you the truth… tell you everything.  
  
Zan: FINE! But I can't imagine anything you could possibly say or do that would change my mind.  
  
Maria: Thank you.  
  
Zan: Whatever…  
  
They walk home Maria in front, Zan behind. It starts to rain and they get soaked. When they arrive at there house Zan immediately lights a fire while Maria goes to change. She comes back downstairs in a pair of slacks and brings a towel for Zan. They both sit down on the couch and begin to talk.  
  
Zan: So what did you want to tell me about?  
  
Maria: I can't say but I can show you it's probably best that way anyway.  
  
Zan: Fine…  
  
They clasp hands and look deep into each others eyes and a connection forms immediately. During the connection Zan see's the awful vision Maria had where she was down the alley being beaten and hurt and then he watches as then kill her mother. Most importantly he hears what one of her attackers says regarding Maria's child how she cannot by any means bare it. He closes his eyes and the connection is severed immediately.  
  
Zan: Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Maria: Cause I didn't know how. I was scared and I needed you to be strong for me.  
  
Zan: I would have been strong, I would have taken care of this problem for you.  
  
Maria: I know. Now you know why we can't have this baby. Believe me I wish I could have it. From the minute I met you all I could think of was having children with you but I always put that thought out of my head because of that day.  
  
Zan: We still can you know…  
  
Maria: Still can what?  
  
Zan: Have children.  
  
Maria: Did you not hear a word of what I just told you?  
  
Zan: Every word… I'm just not gonna let them beat me. This is our baby and I'll be damned if some ruffians with powers that kill is gonna stop us from raising it!  
  
Maria: But how are we gonna protect it.  
  
Zan: Leave that to me.  
  
Maria: You're the greatest… Do you know that?  
  
Zan: Yah… So does this mean that we're gonna keep the baby?  
  
Maria: Yes…  
  
Just as the words left Zan's face lit up like a candle. It was like this enormous weight had been lifted off of his heart and he was now free. He kissed and hugged her passionately and for the rest of the night they spent it thinking about baby names and what the baby would look like. Unbeknownst them Michael has tracked them down and is now returning back to the others to fill them in on Zan and Maria's whereabouts. However, as Michael leaves to inform the others, a mysterious figure looks on at the tender moment between Maria and Zan through their window… 


	13. Chapter 11

Chap 11  
  
  
  
It's now the next day and after a fulling nights sleep on the couch Maria wakes up to the scent of bacon and eggs In the air.  
  
Maria: Ummmmmm, something smells good.  
  
Zan: Hey good your up, I made breakfast  
  
Maria: Smells good what's the occasion.  
  
Zan: What I can't cook for my gorgeous wife and child. I didn't know that was against the rules.  
  
Maria: Well no c'mere.  
  
Maria pulls Zan into a passionate kiss things start to get hot and heavy. Just as they are about to go all the way there is a knock at the door. They choose to ignore it and keep going then the knock turns to pounding and then blasting. The door flies off the hinges and Zan immediately gets into a defensive position fearing the worst…  
  
Zan: What the HELL??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!  
  
Maria: How did you find us?  
  
Michael: I followed you last night…  
  
Maria: What? Why?  
  
Liz: We were worried… Maria we told you he was bad news….  
  
Maria: Not this again!  
  
Isabelle: Maria when are you gonna wise up to what we've been saying, HE is bad news.  
  
Maria: That's it SHUT UP!!! I've had enough!  
  
Michael: Yah your right Maria that is enough!  
  
Max: Michael don't do anything stupid.  
  
Alex: Think before you make a move.  
  
Michael: I've thought, now its' time to do ….  
  
Just as those words left Michael's mouth he leaped into action ready to tear Zan apart. Zan, dodged Michael and prepared to attack; Max trying to save Michael from Zan tried to use his shield on Zan again but he failed Zan dodged it and used it on Michael and proving that he was a superior fighter channelled his power through his mind to his hand and bent his shield into a ring like shape. As he gradually closed his hand into a fist, the ring grew smaller and Michael hollered out in agony.  
  
The others immediately try and stop Zan, but Zan once again outmatches them by blocking them with a shield. He continues to put the squeeze on Michael draining him of his power.  
  
Ava: ZAN!!! PLEASE!!!  
  
Zan continues to squeeze Michael. Maria places her hand on Zan's shoulder he turns to look at her.  
  
Maria: Zan please this isn't solving anything.  
  
Looking at Maria and realizing she was right Zan let Michael go. After he lets Michael go the other's run up to him checking him over to see if he was okay. Zan walks away back to where Maria is standing staring at the others who are helping Michael to stand. Deciding that fighting gets them nowhere, they all decide to sit down and discuss the situation.  
  
Alex: No that we've decided to talk this out I think we should tell you the truth.  
  
Maria: About what?  
  
Kyle: About why we've been ignoring you and treating you like crap?  
  
Maria: Oh I thought that was because I was useless and you hated me.  
  
Liz: No, how could you think that? I'm your best friend and even I couldn't do that to you.  
  
Maria: HA AHHAHAAH! That's really funny Liz! That's why for weeks on end, up till I left you, all of you ignored me and made my life miserable!  
  
Ava: You said you'd listen.  
  
Maria: okay, I'm listening.  
  
Liz: It all started when I was doing inventory for the restaurant. I was checking the shelves to see what we needed when I was rocked by this vision…  
  
Maria: So it was a vision! Big Whoop!  
  
Max: It was no ordinary vision… I've seen Liz have her visions but none as violent or as destructive as this…  
  
Isabel: Ditto. She was screaming and convulsing flying around in the air, calling out for help. Blood was spewing out of her mouth and ears even her eyes…  
  
Ava: Yah… her tears were blood. It took all of us just to shut her down and knock her out  
  
Zan: Knock her out?  
  
Micheal: Yah knock her… we had to stop the visions some how and knocking her out is all we could think of.  
  
Maria: This is all fine and dandy but so far you haven't told me anything that tells me why you acted like total assholes for me all the time I was living with you.  
  
Liz: I was getting to that. It's not the physical effects of my dream that had us worried.  
  
Zan: What did you see?  
  
Liz: Maria running down a street coming to an alley, being beaten black and blue then her laying down on the ground paralysed and then a voice came and told me that this would happen if we didn't stay away from you. And as added incentive I got to feel what they did to you feel like. But that's not the half of it…  
  
Maria: I can't believe it… All this time you ignore me. You know It's funny I had a dream that's what I came to tell you that night Michael. I needed help… it seemed so real. I went down the hall and who do I see you in bed with…  
  
Ava: That's the other half of it, what you saw, it wasn't what you think you saw. It was a…  
  
Maria: What I saw Ava was you in bed with my boyfriend!!!  
  
Michael: That's not what happened.  
  
Ava: It was a mindwarp.  
  
Maria: A what?  
  
Liz: A mindwarp the voice said that if we didn't stay away from you that you'd be hurt… we'd tried for weeks to stay away and be less than civil to you but kept coming back so we had to do something to make you not want to be so friendly.  
  
Zan: So you mindwarped her?!??!?!?!?  
  
Maria: It's okay Zan. You know this whole situation is ironic.  
  
Liz: Why? I don't see any irony.  
  
Maria: Of course you wouldn't. Now that you told your story let me tell mine. I had the same dream and the same voice visited me except it told me something completely different. It told me that I could never get pregnant and as added incentive it killed my mother. . And now that I think back to your vision I know why you had it I understand completely and I must say Liz that you are a fool.  
  
Liz: What?!  
  
Maria: Don't you see we had identical dreams except where as mine was a warning about being pregnant yours was about me being injured…  
  
Liz: So?..  
  
Maria: SO! SO! IT HAPPENED ANYWAY!!!  
  
Michael: WHAT?!?!?!??  
  
Maria: Yes it happened anyway! Right after I went to your room to see you and I saw what I thought I saw I ran out of the restaurant. I walked down the street I was followed… You know what happens next. Don't you see the vision you had was sent to you deliberately.  
  
Kyle: Why?  
  
Michael: Cause it wanted her alone, isolated from us. And by doing what we did that night we gave it exactly what it wanted…  
  
Alex: Maria…  
  
They all sat there in silence saying nothing. After a while Maria began to speak.  
  
Maria: Well at least I know why you ignored me. But it's still no excuse, because what you did ultimately caused the very thing that you were trying to prevent.  
  
Liz: I know I'm sorry, we all are  
  
Maria: Well maybe in time I may be able to forgive you but not now. Now if you excuse me I'm going to my room to lay down for a while all this stuff has made me tired.  
  
She gets up to leave but starts to sway from side to side. She clutches her stomach and starts to fall; Zan catches her and takes her to their room. He begins to scan her to see what's wrong. Suddenly he puts her hand on her stomach, what he sees has him grinning from ear to ear. He leaves Maria lying on the bed and goes back out to the others in the living room.  
  
Michael: So?…  
  
Zan: So what?  
  
Liz: What's wrong ?  
  
Zan: Oh nothing much it's just the baby... or should I say babies  
  
Ava: Babies?  
  
Zan: Oh yah Maria's having twins…  
  
  
  
The others immediately perk up having heard the news, and for once set aside there differences to congratulate Zan. Meanwhile from the window a mysterious figure looks on once more at the house watching as the others talk to happy Zan about Maria and the twins.  
  
TBC 


	14. Chapter 12

Chap 12  
  
  
(Sorry I haven't updated in ages... it's not my fault fanfiction.net has been acting up. They went off to make harware repairs and when they came back on I couldn't log in. If that ever happens again and you see I haven't updated my story go to this url: http://pub34.ezboard.com/beclectic28943 click under the roswell link. This is my message board so if you want to post you fics there join and feel free to do so. Please leave reviews on fanfiction.net. I hope you enjoy the updates. I have a feelin chap 15 will keep you busy LOL. Read it and you'll see why. Well bye for now! Have fun enjoy!)  
  
(Author's note: This part deals with characters from the beginning the attackers. Who are the ones that assaulted Maria down the alley in the first part of my story)  
  
  
  
It's been two weeks since the others have found out about the twins. Zan has tried on numerous occasions to find out the sexes of the twins but Maria has not let him. And remarkably everyone was getting along. Everything was peachy. Maria has finally forgiven the others and has decided to move back into the restaurant with Zan. But, not without certain conditions. One being he get rid of that terrible rug on his face and two that he change his dreadful clothes. Of course he put up a terrible fight but soon changed his mind seeing how when Maria was with her friends she was happiest.   
  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere at an undisclosed location, the two mysterious figures who assaulted Maria in the alley have just heard of her condition and are taking steps to eradicate her two unborn children.  
  
Attacker 2: Sir, we've just got news on the...  
  
Attacker 1: I know...  
  
Attacker 2: The boss isn't going to like this...  
  
Attacker 1: I know...  
  
Attacker 2: Is that all your gonna say I know!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Just at that moment he raises his hand and the mysterious figure who has questioned his orders is propelled into the air.  
  
Attacker 1: Never question me!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Attacker 2: Of course sir.  
  
He drops him.  
  
Attacker1: Listen up we have to isolate her alone again...  
  
Attacker 2: Where?  
  
Attacker 1: Well if you'd let me finish I'd tell you now wouldn't I.  
  
Attacker 2: Sorry sir.  
  
Attacker1: Now listen up...  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back at the restaurant.  
  
  
  
Maria: So what's on the itinerary for today?  
  
Liz: Well I'm gonna get today's lunch menu ready...  
  
Max: I'm gonna take care of the restaurants business accounts  
  
Maria: And the rest of you?...  
  
Ava: Oh it's my day off  
  
Isabel: Mine too  
  
Alex: Oh, its my day off cause its Isabel's day off  
  
Maria: And you Michael?  
  
Michael: Gonna go for a ride.  
  
Maria: Oh...  
  
Just at that moment Zan came down the stairs dressed in his new attire. It was no small feat but Ava and Isabel had managed to make him look like...a gentleman much like Max, in fact they looked like twin brothers. Today Zan was going to go job hunting. He'd recently found a job he liked in the classifieds. They add was looking for a skilled mechanic to fix all kinds of automobiles. Granted it wasn't a high paying job but it was something that Zan thoroughly enjoyed.   
  
  
Zan: Well I'm off...  
  
Maria: Good luck baby!  
  
Zan: Thanks Babe.  
  
  
With that Zan set out and the others went about their business all except Maria who had decided go for a walk. After while she ends up at the park. She walks over to the swings and swings on a while. After swinging for some time she gets off and decides to sit under a tree. She just planned to close her eyes for a minute... but it was not to be. For just a few moments later her peaceful rest was cut short by two shadows who blocked the sun. Maria woke and was about to give her would be sun hogs a piece of her mind. That is until she looked up to see who it was, and was shocked to see the identies of the two wood be strangers. Just as they are about to grab her she kicks them in the shins and takes off on foot. She runs for what seems like ages she winds up back down the alley. Back to where it all began.   
  
  
  
Maria: Who are you and what do you want?!?!?!?!?  
  
Attacker 2: Who we are is none of your concern!!....  
  
Attacker 1: Silence!!!! Did I ask you to speak??!?!  
  
Attacker 2: No sir...  
  
Attacker 1: Before we kill her I think she deserves to know are names.  
  
Little do her attackers know that during this time Maria has formed a connection with Zan and he is on his way even as they speak.  
  
Attacker 1: My name Thanos and the uncouth one here beside me is atheeus.   
  
Maria: So now that you've shown enough courtesy to introduce yourselves, I think I should give you the same courtesy. My name is Ma...  
  
Thanos: Yes Princess I already know who you are.  
  
Maria: What?  
  
Thanos: Now it is time for you to die!  
  
Just as they are about to kill Maria, Zan appears out of nowhere and takes care of the wood be assassins. They leave but not before uttering a few choice words.  
  
Thanos: YOU'LL REGRET THIS!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN EASIER IF I'D OF JUST KILLED YOU!!!!!!!!! AND WHEN HE COMES YOU WISH I HAD!!!!!!!!!! YOU HEAR ME!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'LL WISH I HAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
And with those words being said Thanos and Atheeus disappear. And a panicked Maria breaks down in Zan's arms.  
  
Zan: Are you okay?  
  
Maria: No...  
  
Zan: I'm here now  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the distance a mysterious figure looks on....  
  
  
  
Figure: And so it begins..... 


	15. Chapter 13

Chap13  
  
  
(Author's note: This part deals with the dream sequence from the beginning)  
  
  
  
Back at the restaurant the others are sitting around arranging things for the nights rush of people when in comes Zan barrelling through the door carrying an unconscious Maria. Immediately they all surround him worried for their friend.  
  
Michael: What happened to her?  
  
Zan: She's was attacked but she is okay now, she just fell asleep in my arms. I can't believe the two scumbags who attacked her before down the alley attacked her again!   
  
Ava: Scumbags?... Attacked down an alley?... What are you talking about Zan?  
  
Zan: We'll discuss that later but for now I want to settle her in our bed. She's exhausted.  
  
  
  
  
With that Zan went upstairs holding an unconscious Maria in his arms. After he has made sure she is settled in he returns downstairs to tell the others about Maria's run in with the two thugs down the alley. When he is finished the other sit there in shock they had no idea Maria had been through this and as a result feel disgusted with themselves for the way they treated their friends.  
  
  
  
Ava: I can't believe that happened to her...  
  
Alex: But, it did and there's nothing we can do about it now. But what we can do, is do something about the problem now.  
  
Kyle: Which is?  
  
Alex: These two thugs... just because they failed this time doesn't mean there won't be a next time.  
  
Kyle: What do you mean?  
  
Liz: What Alex means is that they could be back. They came after her twice Kyle, once to warn her and the second to kill her. That tells us that they're determined to kill her but why is the question.  
  
Michael: I thought we already knew the answer to that question, they want her baby dead.  
  
Zan: Yes but why? There babies what can they do?  
  
Max: Zan has a point why kill two innocent babies? Why not go after us, we are after all the Royals.  
  
Isabel: Max is right there has gotta be some other explanation.  
  
Zan: Forget about the explanation! That's not our concern right now. Our concern right now is protecting my wife! She's and the children are all that matter.  
  
Michael: Zan's right we should be protecting Maria. So I propose we take it in turns whoever goes out anywhere should be on high alert looking out for any suspicious activity. These guys could be anywhere.  
  
  
With that being said Zan went back upstairs to check on Maria. He sat by her bedside and held her hand his expression was anything but happy he was sad. Max having followed him upstairs went to confront him.   
  
  
  
Max: You know she's gonna be okay, she's just asleep you know?  
  
Zan: I know but I can't help but think about what might have happened if I hadn't shown up.  
  
Max: I know but we can't worry about that now are only concern should be her and the babies safety. You know that better than anyone else.   
  
Zan: I know but...  
  
Max: Besides she's trying to sleep why don't we let her I'm pretty sure she can sense you in here and she probably wants you to leave so she can actually rest without someone hovering over her.  
  
With that being said Zan and Max left the room they began to walk downstairs.  
  
Max: You know your not so bad once you get to know you, I'm glad we made peace with each other  
  
Zan: Gee thanks man  
  
Max: No I didn't mean it that way...  
  
Zan: I know bro, I know...  
  
After hearing that Max stands there surprised not sure that Zan even said what he just said. But, then turned and started back down the stairs to tell the others.   
  
  
Meanwhile back in the room Maria is tossing and turning uncomfortably. She is dreaming again which is odd considering that she hadn't had a dream/vision since Zan arrived. But now that same frightening dream that she's had for five years has returned and with a vengence. This time the images are coming faster and faster, almost as if to warn her about something terrible that is about to happen.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"PROTECT THE ROYALS!!!!!!" a guard shouts... "THERE'S TOO MANY!!!!! FALL BACK!!!! FALL BACK, FALL BACK!!!!!!!!! Comes the reply. "AHHHH!!!"  
  
Flashback:  
  
"just a little farther" a male voice says... "your too high!... I can't reach," come the reply of a female voice.  
  
Flashback:  
  
The pod squads emerges from the pods  
  
Flashback:  
  
Guy being pushed in front of a moving truck.  
  
Flashback:  
  
A fast glimpse of the Antarian solar system... then Earth and it's solar system  
  
Flashback:  
  
Girl standing in a long flowing white dress on a cliff and a guy look up at her.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Guy being pushed in front of a moving truck.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"just a little farther" a male voice says... "your too high!... I can't reach," come the reply of a female voice.  
Flashback:  
  
"PROTECT THE ROYALS!!!!!!" a guard shouts... "THERE'S TOO MANY!!!!! FALL BACK!!!! FALL BACK, FALL BACK,!!!!!!!!! Comes the reply. "AHHHH!!!"  
  
Flashback:  
  
Girl standing in a long flowing white dress on a cliff and a guy look up at her.  
  
Flashback:  
  
The pod squads emerges from the pods  
  
Flash back, Flashback Flashback....  
  
  
Maria awoke with a start drenched with sweat.  
  
Maria: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
  
TBC 


	16. Chapter 14

Chap 14  
  
(Author's note: Hi sorry it's so late... when you read on you'll realize why LOL! Anyway without further ado here are two more chapters LOL! It should keep you busy! And I mean busy! As usual I like questions and comments so post away!)  
  
  
  
Hearing Maria blood curdling scream Zan leaps into action and runs upstairs to his wife. He enters her room to find her awake, drenched in sweat and screaming. He shakes her to try and break her out of her trance but it doesn't work it's like she's trapped in her dream. Realizing that she is trapped Isabelle suggests she try to rescue Maria by dream walking her, Max quickly interjects stating that if Maria is trapped then trying to get her out of her dream may prove difficult.  
  
  
  
Isabelle: It doesn't matter Max if I don't she could be trapped in there forever...  
  
Max: It's too dangerous...  
  
Zan: But we can't just sit here and do nothing!!!!  
  
Max: So you want Isabelle to die!!!  
  
Ava: Of course Zan doesn't want Isabelle to die...   
  
Max: Then what then he wants her to get trapped like Maria  
  
Ava: Of course not he's just worried and I might have a solution to our predicament  
  
Max: So why didn't you say anything?!?!?!  
  
Ava: Maybe I didn't say anything because a certain somebody keeps interrupting me  
  
Max: Oh sorry!  
  
Ava: No where was I... ah yes my idea. So as you have said Max, Isabelle doesn't have enough power.  
  
Zan: Ya so?  
  
Ava: I can help we can boost the output of the signal so to speak.   
  
Isabelle: So we pool our powers.  
  
Max: No absolutely not...  
  
Just as those words leave Max's mouth the others run in Liz immediately confronts Max.  
  
Liz: What do you mean NO??!?! This may be our only chance.   
  
Max: Liz...  
  
Liz: No don't Liz me... So alright I get that your worried but that doesn't change anything we need to save Maria. So you don't want Isabelle and Ava to do this cause your concerned, so why don't we all go in. With all our combined strengths we'll be able to save her and save ourselves.  
  
Michael: Liz is right we can't just sit back and do nothing Maxwell.  
  
Zan: Then lets do it. And yes Max, I just made a decision without you. Come on lets site join hands.  
  
  
  
They all sit down join hands and a connection forms. They enter the dream and to there surprise it's a rather peaceful dream. There on a cliff stands a young lady and there below stands a man. The gang looks on at the scene before them confused, nothing seemed to be harmful in any way in this dream it was as peaceful as dreams come. They're just about to leave when they hear a voice begging for help, a voice which they recognize.... It's Maria. Zan turns and runs towards the voice and the others follow then to there surprise the scene before them changes to a girl climbing a cliff face and a boy calling her for help from above then again they hear Maria's voice and again they go towards it too changes to another scene this time to there emergence from there pods. Shortly after that the scene changes to show a guy being pushed in front of a truck which Zan recognizes to be the his brush with death, then it changes a fast glimpse of the Antarian solar system... then Earth and it's solar system, to a war they hear a voice yell: "PROTECT THE ROYALS!!!!!!" a guard shouts... "THERE'S TOO MANY!!!!! FALL BACK!!!! FALL BACK, FALL BACK!!!!!!!!! Comes the reply. "AHHHH!!!" Zan recognizes it to be the war on Antar and fills the others in. Then all of sudden the scene changes to a dark room that is completely black with nothing in it except a door. Then out of no where appears Maria. Zan approaches her asks her whats wrong but she doesn't respond. She continue to walk towards the door, she gets within 5 feet and just points at it. The others look but are perplexed by Maria's actions.  
  
  
  
Kyle: So we go through all her dreams, we answer her call for help and then all she does is point at a door.  
  
Alex: It must be important otherwise she wouldn't have shown it to us.  
  
Max: But what does it mean?   
  
Kyle: Huh? Max it's a door.  
  
Max: I know it's a door Kyle. But she brought us here... obviously for a reason the door is only a part of that reason. So what does the door represent what does it mean?  
  
Liz: What about all the images we saw maybe they have something to do with it?  
  
Zan: Never mind that, we'll worry about that later. What I'm more interested in is how she knows about the Antarian war?  
  
Ava: Yah how can she know?  
  
Alex: Wo, Wo, back up? What are you talking about?  
  
Zan: The war the reason we came to Earth...  
  
Michael: Yeah so?  
  
Zan: So I've never told Maria about the war.  
  
Michael: Maybe she knows about it through flashes...  
  
Zan: No.  
  
Isabel: What do you mean no? Flashes you know we get them everytime we kiss.  
  
Zan: I know... but I never let Maria see the war. When we kissed I blocked out flashes of the war. There's no way she could know what happened on Antar.  
  
Liz: Excuse me?  
  
Zan: You heard me Liz, I never told Maria about the war on Antar.  
  
Kyle: Then how can she know?  
  
Max: That's the question and I have a feeling to figure it out we have to go through that door.   
  
Zan: Yes we have to go through with Maria. I think she's waiting for us.  
  
Liz: What makes you say that?  
  
Zan: She hasn't moved from the spot and she's staring at us and pointing to the door just like she has been ever since we started talking.  
  
They turn around.  
  
Liz: Oh.  
  
Zan: So are we gonna go or what?  
  
Max: I'm going  
  
Liz: I'm going  
  
Isabel & Alex: We're going  
  
Ava: I'm going  
  
Michael & Kyle: We're going  
  
Zan: Well then lets do it.  
  
  
  
They turn back to Maria who starts to walk towards the door. She places her hand on the door handle and looks back at the others then looks at Zan. Zan nods and places his hand over hers and they both begin to turn the handle. They are about to open the door when a giant flash of light appears just in front of the door propelling them all backwards and out of Maria's dream world. They all awake (all except Maria who has fallen from her trance into a deep sleep) to find a mysterious figure looming over them. Immediately Zan assumes his position besides Maria, followed by the others who take up defensive positions around Zan.   
  
  
  
Zan: Who are you and what do you want?  
  
Figure: Don't not be afraid I'm here to help you...  
  
Michael: You still didn't answer his question  
  
Figure: My name is Tomayas Braite and I am your protector .....  
  
Max: Our protector?  
  
Tomayas: It's a long story but the short of it is I am the Head General for the Royals Army of Naria. My sworn duty is to protect the Princess, her cohorts, and the Royals from danger.   
  
Michael: SO you're here to protect the Royals and that means us but what does that have to do with Maria, Kyle, Alex and Liz. There not Royals so what about them.   
  
Tomayas: I'm sworn to protect the Princess her cohorts and the Royals...  
  
Kyle: Yah, Yah, you've said that but who is the Princess and her cohorts?  
  
Tomayas: Finally and intelligent question... you, Alex and Liz are her cohorts.  
  
Liz: Hey you forgot Maria.  
  
Tomayas: I did no such thing... How could I forget the very person I came to protect first and foremost.  
Ava: You mean Maria is...  
  
Tomayas: Maria is the once and future Princess of Naria. 


	17. Chapter15

Chap 15  
  
  
Liz: Maria's the Princess?!?!?!?!  
  
Kyle: This just keeps getting better and better.  
  
Ava: I can't believe it...  
  
Tomayas: Well believe it... everything is as it should be, now if you don't mind I must wake my Princess.  
  
Max: What do you mean everything is as it should be? And your wasting your time trying to wake Maria, we've already tried  
  
Tomayas: I see this isn't going to be easy. I feel the only way to help you to understand is to show you.  
  
Isabel: Show us what?  
  
Tomayas: Your past Princess Velena  
  
Kyle: Don't you mean Vilandra?  
  
Tomayas: No I mean Velena, Vilandra isn't here.  
  
Michael: Excuse me what do you mean Vilandra isn't here!?!??! She's right there your looking at her right now!  
  
Tomayas: No, I'm looking at Velena, I'll explain all after I release the Princess from her dream.  
  
Liz: I'm glad your going to because between what you've just said and what's going on in her mind, we need answers.  
  
Tomayas: As you wish Neyena  
  
Liz: I'm not going to even ask I'll just wait for the explanation after you wake Maria  
  
Tomayas: As you wish My Lady  
  
  
Tomayas walks over to Maria and places his hands on either side of Maria's face, instantly a connection is formed and a radiant blue light appears all around them. The others shield there faces from the bright light and then moments later the light disappears and there is Maria sitting on her bed with the most perplexed look on her face. The all run to her and hug her.  
  
  
  
Maria: Umm guys stop please... Guys your squishing me  
  
Zan: Sorry... We were just worried about you  
  
Maria: I know... for a minute there I didn't think I was going to make it.  
  
Tomayas: UHUMM ...Excuse me..  
  
Zan: Oh yah this is Tomayas... he's our protector. But more importantly your protector  
  
Maria: Huh, why? I mean I don't need a protector I have you and isn't it more important for you to be protected I mean you are one of the Royal Four   
  
Tomayas: Of course not I was sent to protect the Royal 8 but was also sent to protect you first and foremost your highness  
  
Maria: Whoa, whoa , back up, back up a sec... Royal 8?... Princess?... what are you talking about?  
  
Tomayas: I'm talking about you your highness and your once and future husband Prince Zan.  
  
Liz: I assume the Royal 8 part is what you have to explain to us right Tomayas?  
  
Tomayas: correct. I realize now how much of your past you all still don't know and believe me there is a lot you don't know that you NEED to know. We must go to the cave or Revelation for me to reveal your pasts to you, TO ALL OF YOU.  
  
Kyle: Well I guess that includes me too?  
  
Alex: And me?  
  
Tomayas: Yes all of you. All of your destiny's intertwine to form one. You must that learn that What's Past is Future and that the future if it is as it remains now all of Earth the universe is doomed. Now we must all join hands.  
  
Kyle: Why?  
  
Tomayas: So we can teleport out of here...  
  
Kyle: You mean like startrek?  
  
Tomayas: Star what? No join hands and you'll find out.  
  
  
  
They all join hands and yet again the bright blue light surrounded them but this time it was different because before they knew it they had travelled to a cave. The cave glistened with diamonds, rubies and crystals of all sorts.   
  
  
  
Maria: It's so beautiful... where are we?  
  
Tomayas: The cave of revelation my dear..  
  
Liz: The cave of revelation?...  
  
Tomayas: Don't worry follow me, and all will be revealed  
  
  
They follow Tomayas down the hall into a cavern. It was beautiful, it had beautiful falls, trees and flowers .  
  
Isabel: Wow this place is beautiful  
  
Ava : Ditto  
  
Tomayas: Well I think it's about time we got started, step into the stream and join hands.  
  
Kyle: Again?  
  
Liz: Kyle  
  
Kyle: Sorry but why do we have to join hands for everything  
  
Michael: He's got a point...  
  
Tomayas: It's time to take you back...back to the past.  
  
  
  
With those words a purple haze appears out of the stream it surrounds them knocking them into a dream like state. They end up floating in the stream hands tightly clasped the mist surrounds them and brings them back to the past. When they wake they find they are in what looks to be a dream, but Tomayas soon reminds them that this is the past and what transpires here cannot be changed as it has already happened. Liz quickly points out that this is a dream and of the past so of course it can be said, but Tomayas quickly shoots her down saying that this is much more than a mere dream. He says this is an alternate universe of the past. It shows the progression of Narian history. He goes on to tell them many universes like this can be changed but not this one of the many universe's that cannot be changed.   
Ava: We're on Antar...It's just as I remember it...  
  
Liz: It's so beautiful  
  
Isabel: Ditto  
  
Tomayas: Over there   
  
Tomayas points to a open field to a three children.  
  
Ava: Is that?....  
  
Tomayas: Yes it is you all of you. Now go learn about your past.  
  
  
  
They all start walking across the field to the children. They arrive to see Vilandra playing with another little girl. Oddly enough the girl looked just like Vilandra and then they saw Zan and an identical copy of Zan. Then they saw Rath and another identical copy, lastly there was Rath and his copy they all stood there puzzled.   
  
  
  
Isabel: I don't understand...  
  
Tomayas: Now you've met the Royal 8  
  
Michael: You mean there were 8 of us  
  
Tomayas: The Royal 8..watch and learn.  
  
A few minutes later two adults come out. Isabel immediately recognizes as her mother and father.  
  
Queen Mother: Children... come on we must go inside we're under attack!  
  
Zan: I don't see any attack mother...  
  
  
  
Just as those words leave Zan's mouth a missile touches down a few kilometres away leaving a giant crater in its wake. The children get scared and the Queen ushers them into the palace.   
  
  
  
Queen Mother: We must get you to safety...  
  
  
  
The Queen begins to take them to the baracks but is alarmed to find that no where in the castle is safe because the missiles are getting closer an closer and before she realizes it she is fleeing the castle with some of her most trusted guards. They begin to travel half way up a road when another missile strikes destroying the path to flee the palace. They find themselves surrounded by many unscroupoulus enemy soldier. Soldier of Zulton.  
  
Liz: What's going on?  
  
Tomayas: These are the forces of Zulton  
  
Isabel: Zulton?  
  
Ava: Khivar's home planet  
  
Liz: Khivar's home planet?  
  
Tomayas: Yes, Zulton is the birthplace of Prince Khivar  
  
Isabel: Prince Khivar?   
  
Liz: Wow I always knew that Khivar was your enemy but I thought he was some kind of renegade who simply wanted to take over your kingdom. I had no idea he was a Prince.  
  
Tomayas: Now watch...  
  
  
  
They turn back to watch the scene before them somehow between the time they had stopped to talk to Tomayas and the attack the scene had changed to a giant open space. Where there Queen and the Royal 8 we're being held the only difference now is that the King was with them. Seconds later they are joined by a young boy and his father.  
  
  
Young boy: Father... is this King Rondar and his wife Queen Pemela  
  
Father: yes son but you forget the Royal 8.  
  
Young: Boy how can I forget... Zan, Zenko, Vilandra, Velena, Rath, Rancar, Ava and Asa. They all have such boring names not to mention that there all twins.  
  
Father: What can I say son except that they are genetic make up of the Antarians is such that every antarian has a twin double.  
  
King Rondar: I knew there was a foul stench in the air but I had no idea that it was you Skennan...  
  
King Skennan: Well, well, well, Rondar I'd get mad at you for you comment but I'm in too good a mood. How does it feel to be conquered old boy?  
  
King Rondar gives Skennan a look of disgust and turns his head.  
  
King Skennan: You know why I'm here Rondar... give me the granolith and well be on our way...  
  
King Rondar: Never!  
  
King Skennan: Fine! Guards!!!!!!!! Take the children and execute them at once!   
  
Just as the guards are about to take the Queen and the children Rath and Rancar launch at the guards taking them both out. They take the others and run.   
  
Prince Khivar: Father they are getting away!!!!!!!!!  
  
King Skennan: Ah yes how could I forget the future General's of Antar, they are mighty annoying. Just like their father.   
  
King Rondar: Leave the children of Mathos alone. They have nothing to do with this!!!  
  
King Skennan: Oh but Rondar they do you see they grow up to guard the future kings of Antar... you know your sons, Zan and Zenko... Ah what does it matter anyway. Once I get my hands on them all THEY ARE ALL DEAD!!!!!!!!  
  
Queen Pemela: No! Please King Skennan! Please spare my children and their friends.   
  
King Skennan: Guards!!! When you find those brats bring them back here then execute the following brats: Rath, Rancar, Ava and Asa.   
  
Queen Pemela: No why are you doing this?!!??! Ava and Asa are both friends of the Royal family as well as Rath and Rancar. They have nothing to do with our little triffels! Please spare them.  
  
King Skennan: I will do no such thing! THEY WILL DIE, THEY WILL ALL DIE LIKE THE ROYAL BRATS THAT THEY ARE!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
With that being said King Skennan starting make preparations for the children's death. He ordered his guards to hold the King and Queen. Meanwhile the others look on at the scene before them it broke their hearts to see these events transpire and not being able to do a damn thing about it.  
  
  
  
Isabel: So, the war on Antar isn't just something that started with us... It started with our parents  
  
Tomayas: Yes it was a war that would never end and we thought that by...   
  
Liz: By what?  
  
Tomayas: Well you just watch and see....  
  
  
  
They turn back and yet again the scene before them has changed this time the children are back with the King and Queen and this time it is night and an angry storm accompanies them. A huge mob has gathered around the King and Queen. Tomayas explains to the others that the mob are Antarian people who have gathered to defend the King and Queen against King Skennan and Prince Khivar. Things seem dismal and just as King Skennnan is about to order the deaths of King Rondar, Queen Pemela and the children a mysterious girl appears in the distance she begins to walk towards them. She is small has blond hair and is dressed like a warrior. She has a symbol on her shirt that appears to be some sort of Royal crest.   
  
  
  
King Skennan: Whoever you are come down here...  
  
All of a sudden as if though someone had picked her up and set her down in front of King Skennnan the girl appeared in front of him.  
  
Girl: No need to yell I'm right here Skennan  
  
King Skennan: Who are you? And it's King Skennan to you, you little brat.  
  
Girl: Well Skennan I don't see a King before me I only see a tyrant.  
  
  
  
With that being said the girl walked pass king Skennan and walks towards others. Just as she is about to reach them an enraged King Skennan orders his guard to take her out. The guard shoots an energy blast from his hand and just as it is about to strike the girl Zan jumps out in front of her taking the full brunt of the blast with is body. He falls to the ground the girl crouches over him extends her hand to his wound and heals him. She helps Zan up and smiles at him but the smile disappears when she turns back to face King Sheenan. Up and till now the others had been observing the scene before them and have been puzzled as to who this girl was because from their view of things all they could see was the girls back. But now when she turned they could see who she was very carefully.  
  
  
  
Maria: Oh my god...  
  
Kyle: It's you! Maria It's you...  
  
Tomayas: Yes Princess.  
  
They all turned to back to the scene before them.  
  
Girl: My name is Princess Tahlia of the Planet Naria. I have come to ask for your unconditional surrender Skennan. If you surrender now you can go back home to your planet and we'll forget this ever happened. Either way you are going back to Zulton.  
  
  
To illustrate her point an army of Narians appear from what look to be portals and take up defensive positions around there Princess. King Skennan becomes violent and orders his troops to attack the Princess. Her troops move to defensive positions around the Princess but Tahlia stands her ground and raises her hand to stop her troops. They stand at ease wondering what there princess has planned. King Skennan is getting angrier by the minute.  
  
Princess Tahlia: I will ask you to surrender again then I will ask no longer.  
  
King Skennan: Not a chance!!!!  
  
  
However all his efforts were in vain as he is silenced when Princess Tahlia reaches up to the skies with her hand to everyone's surprise a giant thunderbolt appears and begins to travel towards King Skennan. Defeated King Skennan calls his troopers back. He flees Antar never to be seen again.  
  
Meanwhile back on Antar King Rondar gives his sincere thanks back to Princess Tahlia and her troops. He begins to question her when another portal opens and out steps a Princess Tahlia recognizes the man and bows. He tells her to rise and proceeds to walk towards King Rondar. Tahlia introduces the man to be her father.  
  
  
  
Tahlia: Father... It's good to see you. I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have interfered but you weren't around and the Antarians and the Zultonians were throwing off the great balance and I...  
  
Tahlia's father smiles at her.  
  
Father: I couldn't be more proud Tahlia, you have truly earned your future title as Ruler Of Naria.   
  
Tahlia: Thank you father... Oh yeah Father this is King Rodar and his wife Queen Pemela. My King and Queen this is my father the King of Naria... King Unon.  
  
King Rondar & Queen Pemela: Nice to meet you.  
  
King Rondar: Please except our thanks you have no idea are troubles with King Skennan. He has been an irritation for us for years he want the granolith. But I remember distinctly my father and his father before him never to give the granolith to the skins. He never said anything about them not being able to use it though. But every time I suggest that to Skennan he refuses.   
  
King Unon: I know the Zultonians have been a nuisance for centuries...  
  
King Rondar: You know? How could you know?  
  
King Unon: I know about everything the Antarian/Zultonian war and the granolith.   
  
King Rondar: How can you know about are dispute? Furthermore, how do you know about the granolith? Even I, the King don't even know how the granolith came to be or where it came from. My father before said it was a family secret.   
  
King Unon: I know all about the granolith and I will tell all but not here.  
  
King Rondar: Of course your highness please accept our humble apologees we will proceed back to the castle. Guards fetch my Royal Carriage.  
  
King Unon: No need for that...  
  
  
King Unon snaps his fingers and immediately everyone is transported back to the castle. Immediately the children including Tahlia are sent to play in another room of the castle, while King Unon, King Rondar and Queen Pemela proceed another room within the castle to discuss the matter at hand.  
  
  
King Unon: Now where were we?... Oh yes the the granolith and how I know so much about it. The answer to your question my dear is that I know about the granolith because it was my ancestors who gave it to you.  
  
Queen Pemela: What?  
  
King Unon: You heard me. It was also our family who instructed your ancestors not to give the granolith to any of the rulers of Zulton.   
  
Queen Pemela: I don't understand, why?  
  
King Unon: All of the Zultonian Rulers are corrupt from birth and each has had the desire to use the granolith for destructive purposes. Our ancestors knew this so when choosing they created the granolith they intrusted it to the Antarians or more precisely your ancestors King Rondar. We chose your ancestors cause of their genetic similarities to ours. You possess the power to heal and leadership qualities, which make you a fair and just ruler. All the rulers of Zulton simply do not possess that. We realized that although we could not leave the granolith in Zultonian hands, we could also not leave their people to suffer so we intrusted the granolith to the Antarians. We knew we could count on you monitor its use. Thus satisfying both our needs which are as you know to see the Zultonians happy and helped and also to make sure King Skennan and Prince Khivar never get there hands on the granolith.  
  
Queen Pemela: I don't understand...why is it so terrible if the King Skennan were to get his hands on the granolith?  
  
King Rondar: Well it is said that the universe would be thrown in to chaos... you see there is a prophecy.   
  
Queen Pemela: A prophecy?  
  
King Unon: Yes a prophecy it was prophesized by my ancestors.  
  
King Rondar: The prophecy states that: " To help them is wise, to give it to them is unadvised... for when the two dark heros arise all will be lost and the universe will be thrown into chaos"...  
  
Queen Pemela: Well first of them could mean anybody and second why would it be thrown into chaos?  
  
King Rondar: Well dear I wasn't finished that's only half the prophecy it goes on to state: " For they have released the dark ones from the beginning who will use the tool as a key to open the gates to the kingdom of light where they corrupt our most sacred stone which will be the beginning to the end for all. Thus the universe will be thrown into chaos..."  
  
Queen Pemela: I still don't understand... I know the tool is the granolith but King Skennan and Prince Khivar have never shown any sign of using the granolith as a tool of destruction.  
  
Both King Unon and King Rondar look at each other at that moment prompting Queen Pemela to question them.  
  
Queen Pemela: What aren't you two telling me?  
  
King Unon: What you said is not entirely true my dear...  
  
Queen Pemela: What do you mean?   
  
King Rondar: In the past my ancestors tried to give the granolith to the Zultonians each time a mysterious force stopped us just as we were about to.  
  
Queen Pemela looks at King Unon.  
  
Queen Pemela: You?  
  
King Unon: Yes...  
  
King Rondar: I never understood why until now my dear...  
  
Queen Pemela: What do you mean my King?  
  
King Rondar: Each time we tried the mysterious force stopped us we were angry of course cause many times we tried to stop this force from interfering with our affairs it wasn't until we stopped and reviewed an actually sent spies over to Zulton that it was revealed to us that each King of Zulton has secretly been creating a huge army with the help of an unseen enemy. One that could destroy our Kingdom and the Kingdom that we now know to be thanks to King Unon as Naria.  
  
Queen Pemela: Is this true?  
  
King Unon: Yes... Our kingdom has been under attack ever since our people came into existence. Narians are born from the stars we created partly because of our own curiosity to see what life would be like from the humanoid point of view. You see, we used to exist as energy so we wanted to know what it was like to walk, talk, and have children like you do. So gave ourselves form just like you.  
  
Queen Pemela: Incredible...  
  
King Unon: Well to cut a long story short when we arrived on our new home, which was Naria we established a monarchy and a city structure similar your kingdom. But one thing still was missing...we needed a leader. Originally it was a warrior his name was King Doubart. He was a tyrant. He squandered away our people's assests and our money. He enslaved our people and had no gifts of light to bestow up others.  
  
Queen Pemela: I don't understand what do you mean by no gifts of light to bestow upon others?  
  
King Unon: Each of us before we became who like you had gifts. For example the gift of healing of life these are all gifts of light of goodness. King Doubart has none of those positive gifts... don't get me wrong he has the ability to heal and give life but it was a dark gift. He often healed people and they became sick twisted demon like. They were hideous abominations of there former selves. Realizing that this was wrong and that King Doubart was unfit to rule, my great ancestor Paymar over threw the King and healed all that had been victims of his terrible hand. Our people were happy and made my family rulers of our Kingdom forever. We graciously accepted the title, thus my ancestor became King Paymar. Unfortunately, even though my ancestor healed most of King Doubarts victims he didn't heal all of them, he couldn't they refused and established their own Kingdom of the Underworld. Thus their kingdom became know as the Kingdom of Darkness and ours became known as the Kingdom of Light. Later after King Doubart transcended and became and oracle of darkness, he formed the dark order of Naria known as Cartnon. King Paymar became and Oracle of light established the Order of Light known as Tierney.   
  
Queen Pemela: Sorry for interrupting yet again... but what do you mean by transcended?  
  
  
King Unon: Our people don't die we simply move to the next level, which is a step closer to the cosmos.  
  
Queen Pemela: Which is were you came from.  
  
King Unon: Anyways lets get back to the story. After both Doubart and Paymar established there orders they both created two tools. Doubart created the Cartenon stone and Paymar created the Tierney stone. These were the first granoliths.   
  
  
King Rondar: The first granoliths?  
  
King Unon: Yes, the first granolith... one made of darkness and corruption and one made of light and purity. Doubart and his corrupted followers tried to destroy our kingdom and throw the universe into chaos but each time he was thrawted by Paymar. Later on our people decided that we were lonely hear in the universe so we created the planets you see in the solar system. On them we created life. One of those many planets were Antar and one that will later be known as Earth. We planted the seeds and watched you grow. Unfortunately Doubart did the same thing he created one planet....  
  
King Rondar: Zulton..  
  
King Unon: Yes. Both Doubart and Paymar created minature versions of granoliths for their people.   
  
King Rondar: So if we each have our own granoliths why does Skennan need mine?  
  
King Unon: Because of the great war...  
  
King Rondar: Great war?   
  
King Unon: Not a even a few years later your time with the help of your enemy Doubart conspired and tried to take over both our kingdoms it took nearly a year but we managed to drive both the forces of Zulton and Cartenon back. Realizing the dangers of both Zulton and Cartenon allied with one another Paymar decided to banish Doubart. He used the Tierney Stone to burry the Cartenon stone forever. He also banished Doubart and his followers to another dimension where they could not directly harm any of our people again. Your ancestors King Rondar did something similar only they allowed the leader of Zulton to continue to rule however they only had limited use of there granolith. They were advised by your people to use it only for the needs of the people not for personal gain. The leader was furious and used his granolith to try and destroy Antar but ultimately failed and drained all the energy.   
  
King Rondar: And then later we decided to supply them with energy from the granolith, now I understand.  
  
King Unon: Yes. But it doesn't end there my friends because the Paymar and his oracles made a prediction that they'd come back.   
  
King Rondar: The prophecy...  
King Unon: Lately more things that lead to the prophecy are coming true for instance the wars...  
  
King Rondar: But we haven't given them the granolith...  
  
King Unon: And you won't but that doesn't mean that someone else will...  
  
King Rondar: A traitor?  
  
King Unon: Yes.  
  
King Rondar: All my guards, generals are loyal they would never betray me or betray our people for that matter...  
  
King Unon: That's what we thought about our people but there is also a traitor in my kingdom too... The prophecy many not come true under my rule but my daughter's...   
  
Queen Pemela: You're not sure about...  
  
King Unon: All I ask is that you keep your eyes open for any suspicious activity. Now, then where is that daughter of mine?  
  
Queen Pemela: Down the hall playing with the others.  
  
King Unon: Well then we should go to them I'm afraid my daughter can be rather rough sometimes she's like the son I never had.  
  
They all laugh.  
  
Queen Pemela: Well I suspect Zan is equally as rough he's a very tough boy. Oh yes, King Unon I was wondering if you and your daughter might join us for dinner.   
  
King Unon: We'd be delighted to. But first Antar.  
  
They look out of the window.  
  
Queen Pemela: Yes... I know those energy bombs did a lot of damage to our planet.  
  
  
  
King Unon raises his hand and a bright white energy comes out the light from the energy is so bright it forces the King and Queen to shield their eyes. When the light finally disappears they remove their hands from their eyes and look out to see Antar just as it was with beautiful lakes, fields. Even the people's homes have been repaired. After that is done they proceed to the children while the other attendants and maids of the castle busily prepare dinner. They find the children in a room and immediately Tahlia runs up to her father.  
  
Princess Tahlia: Are you finished now father?  
  
King Unon: Yes my dear but we are not leaving yet we have been invited to dinner.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Tahlia was less than excited in fact her demeanour changed from happy to rather sulky she had no desire to stay for dinner. Cause that only meant one thing... she'd have to dress the part. And everyone who was anyone knew that Tahlia hated dressing like a Princess. In fact she went as far as to ruin all her dresses. She was a real tomboy.  
  
  
  
Princess Tahlia: (says in a sarcastic tone) Oh goody!  
  
King Unon: Glad to hear it now we need to get you some clothes...  
  
Queen Pemela: Oh she can borrow one of Vilandra's I'm pretty sure one of her dresses would fit her. Vilandra would you take Tahlia to get changed.  
  
Princess Vilandra: Yes mother. Follow me Tahlia. Ava, Asa why don't you come with me you can get dressed with us.  
  
Ava & Asa: Okay.  
  
As this all goes on Zan is stares at Princess Tahlia. This does not go unnoticed by King Unon and Queen Pemela who have been trying to get him to go get changed himself for the past 5 minutes.  
  
Queen Pemela: ZAN!  
  
Zan: (jumps up frightened) Yes mother... sorry.  
  
Queen Pemela: I know she's beautiful and you like her, but I asked you something   
  
Zan: Oh sorry mother what is it? Wait SHE IS NOT BEAUTIFUL AND FOR THE RECORD I DO NOT LIKE HER !!! Now what was it you asked mother?  
  
Queen Pemela: Would you go with the others to get changed?  
  
Zan: Oh!!! Yes mother.  
  
Queen Pemela: Thank you.  
  
Zan leaves.  
  
King Unon asks a word of both King Rondar and Queen Pemela they all sit down and discuss what King Unon has suggested. After that dinner starts and the children and the adults are sitting at the table. Everyone is happy Zan seems to be happier than all of them cause he's sitting next to Tahlia (who he has a secret crush on but denies it constantly) Tahlia is sulking cause she has to sit her in a dress! King Unon starts up a conversation with Zan hoping to get his daughter to smile.  
  
King Unon: So Zan your father tells me your turning into quite the swordsman?  
  
Prince Zan : Yes I love to train with my father.  
  
King Unon: What a concidence my daughter is quite the swordswomen herself we practice together all the time.  
  
Prince Zan: Really?  
  
King Unon: Yes. Perhaps You and...  
  
Just them Tahlia interrupts her father.  
  
Princess Tahlia: Um I don't think Zan would want to practice with me father after all most of our guards don't even like to practice with me...  
  
Prince Zan: Well you're not me... and how do you know that I wouldn't want to train with you?   
  
Princess Tahlia: I'm sorry Prince Zan please do except my apology. Would you like to practice with me?  
  
Zan is suddenly quiet he's caught of guard by Tahlia's question and has to think fast. His decision surprises Tahlia who is less than thrilled.  
  
Prince Zan: Sure, I'd love to train with you Tahlia.  
  
Princess Tahlia: (she is shocked) Okay.  
  
King Unon: Now that that is settled how about dessert and after that the King, Queen and I have an announcement to make.  
  
Dessert is finished and everyone is anxious to her the announcement.  
  
Rancar: I wonder what it could be about?  
  
Velena: I don't know?  
  
King Unon: Everyone Could I have your attetion please?  
  
Everyone quiets down.   
  
King Rondar: Today has been a momentous occasion thanks to the Princess Tahlia and her Father Antar has been restored to us and as such we have forged a new alliance. As a part of this alliance we have decided that my Son and his daughter are married to seal the pact. Queen Pemela and I have discussed this and she too is thrilled.  
  
Zan and Tahlia each look at each other Zan turns beat red and is silent, but Tahlia on the other hand explodes she stands up and faces her father.  
  
Princess Tahlia: FATHER!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME??!!  
  
King Unon: Calm down my daughter it is not that bad as you shall see tonight.  
  
Princess Tahlia: WHAT DO YOU MEAN TONIGHT?!?!?!  
  
King Unon: The King, Queen and I have decided you shall stay here for a week in their time to get used to the prospect of being with Prince Zan. You shall not share quarters with Zan of course, but you shall share quarters Princess Vilandra.   
  
Princess Tahlia: You're leaving me here!?!!??!  
  
King Unon: Yes. And don't even think about contacting your mother she knows and agrees with me.  
  
Princess Tahlia: I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!!!!!  
  
King Unon: You will and don't even think about returning home cause you are not allowed to return home until the time an Antarian week has passed.   
  
Just as Tahlia is about to explode King Unon thanks the King and Queen for the meal and leaves.  
  
Princess Tahlia: OH NO YOU DON'T! FATHER!!! UGH!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THIS!!!!  
  
  
  
She stomps he foot and runs out of the castle tears blinding her Zan runs after her as far as the gates but is stopped by his mother who tells him she needs to be alone. Hours pass and Tahlia had not returned Zan begins to worry. He goes to see the others.   
  
  
  
Prince Zan: We need to go out looking for her she still hasn't returned, she could be hurt.  
  
Rath: You know what your mother said she probably needs to be alone so she can blow off steam.  
  
Princess Vilandra: Yes Zan you saw how angry she was...  
  
Prince Zan: And I also saw how hurt she was... she was crying...  
Rath: Are you sure your worried about her cause she could get hurt of do you like her?  
  
Prince Zan: What? I don't like HER!!  
  
Princess Vilandra: Yeah sure Zan...  
  
Prince Zan: I DON'T! Fine if none of you want to help me find her then I'll look for her myself.  
  
  
With that Zan took some supplies and hurried out of the castle. Meanwhile back in the castle Vilandra and Rath continue talking about Zan when their twins and Zenko, Zan's twin entred.  
  
  
  
Rancar: What are you two talking about?  
  
Princess Vilandra: What do you think?  
  
Princess Velena: Wait let me guess... Our love sick brother right?  
  
Princess Vilandra: Ding Ding Ding got it in one sis  
  
Prince Zenko: My brother is not love sick...  
  
Asa: Well by the way he's been making googly eyes over her you'd never know that..  
  
Prince Zenko: Point taken.  
  
Ava: I don't know about you guys but something has to be done about this.   
  
Rath: Like What?  
  
Princess Vilandra: We have to bring them together.  
  
Rath and Rancar burst out laughing.  
  
Rancar: That's funny have you seen the way she looks at him. How she turns the other way.  
  
Princess Velena: Yes, but have you Rancar seen how she looks at him when he's not looking?  
  
Rath: Ya likes she wants to kill him!  
  
Rancar and Rath burst out laughing again.  
  
Princess Velena: There both in love with each other they just don't know it yet  
  
Princess Vilandra: So, we're gonna help them realize it.  
  
Rath & Rancar& Prince Zenko: Oh brother! What ever you're planning, count us out!  
  
  
  
They all leave the room and the girls go back to planning. Meanwhile elsewhere a worried Zan is scouring the grounds for Tahlia but has yet to find her. Convinced she is nowhere on the castle grounds he goes out looking for her he wanders by the Lake Antar until past the forest until he see's her walking on a cliff dangerously close to the edge. At first he thinks she's fine until he notices her stagger. He rushes up the side to the top of the cliff but is too late... she falls off the cliff. He is about to give up all hope when he hears a cry for help. There below Tahlia is dangling off the cliff.  
  
  
  
Prince Zan: You've got to try and take my hand  
  
Princess Tahlia: I can't your too high!  
  
Prince Zan: TRY!  
  
She stretches and reaches his finger tips he reaches down and grabs her hand firmly.  
  
Prince Zan: That's it I got you!   
  
  
  
He pulls her up and asks if she is okay. He is about to take her back to the castle when he notices that she is sweating and burning up, he also notes that her skin has turned a grayish colour. He tries to ask her what's wrong but she tells him it's okay and they continue to walk back to the castle. He notices that she staggering rather than walking and offers some assistance; she refuses but asks if he has water. He does and he gives her the bottle. She takes a good swig and keeps moving. She tells him not to worry but he does.  
  
  
  
Prince Zan: Are you sure your okay?  
  
Princess Tahlia: For the millionth time I'm fine!  
  
Prince Zan: You don't look fine... maybe you should stop and rest.  
  
  
  
As Tahlia turns to scold Zan for his persistence in the matter she gets light-headed and faints. Zan tries to wake her but is unsuccessful looking around and realizing that there not too far away he scoops her up into his arms and carries her he rest of the way. When he reaches the castle walls he begins to yell for help. The Queen seeing her son carrying an unconscious Princess Tahlia Immediately rushes out to help him he takes her back Princess Vilandra's room where she is staying and lays her in her bed. Then he is ushered out while the Queen and attendants attend to Tahlia. When he is allowed back in he finds the princess covered in Ice. Confused by this he confronts his mother.  
  
  
  
Prince Zan: Mother what's going on?  
  
Queen Pemela: The ice she needs to be cool right now. Her father told me of this...  
  
Prince Zan: Of what?  
  
Queen Pemela: A young Naria has a dependence on water. They need it to survive they swim in it and drink huge amounts of it. I'm not sure exactly but King Rondar said something about them loosing the moisture that they have once they're born he then went on to say that an organ they have from the minute they are born is undeveloped so as a result without water they begin to dry out. So being in the water replenishes them until they reach a certain age where they no longer depend on the water to keep them moist.  
  
Prince Zan: Oh! So when Tahlia went out by herself without any water she dried out. Interesting... there just like fish.  
  
Queen Pemela: Yes, but they are quite different. They can swim under the ocean for long periods of time and talk to the underwater life. They have great strengths and other gifts you will discover for yourself once Tahlia decides to let you in that is.  
  
Prince Zan: Do you ever think she will?  
  
Queen Pemela: Yes, but you have to understand, it's very hard for her. She's not used to such a charming not to mention handsome boy pining after her. She's a warrior just like her father. You can't force her to change just because you want her to.   
  
Prince Zan: I don't think she'll ever change. She hates me!  
  
Queen Pamela: Oh I don't think she hates you. She just doesn' t know how to be with you. She's scared of if she allows herself to give into what she's feeling she'll actually like it. Give her time she'll like you.  
  
Prince Zan: Thanks mom.  
  
  
  
The Queen suggests to Zan that they both leave to allow Tahlia to rest. Zan says he'd rather spend the time here just to make sure she doesn't take off again. The Queen agrees seeing how much Tahlia means to Zan. But, tells him not to spend too long as he must go to bed soon. Zan agrees.   
  
Morning comes and Zan wakes he opens his eyes and takes in his surroundings he realizes that he never made it back to bed last night cause he's still in Tahlia's room. He looks back at the bed to check on Tahlia but is shocked to discover she's not there. Panic sets in as he searches the room for her. He is about to call the guards when he looks out the window and there she is. She's practicing fighting techniques with her sword. Zan decides to go out and talk to her.  
  
  
  
Prince Zan: Shouldn't you be resting?  
  
Princess Tahlia: No.   
  
Prince Zan: Well then if your not going to rest... do you mind if I join you out here?  
  
Princess Tahlia: Do what you will it's your castle.  
  
  
  
With that being Zan takes up a spot near Tahlia and begins to mimic her. Tahlia notices this and continues to train with her sword but begins add in some new moves Zan unable to keep up drops his sword. Tahlia turns to look at him.  
  
  
  
Princess Tahlia: What are you doing?  
  
Prince Zan: Training with you.  
  
Princess Tahlia: No you're not your being a klutz.  
  
Prince Zan: I'm an expert swordsman my father says so I was just trying out your style of swordsmanship.   
  
Princess Tahlia: HA! Expert swordsman! Yeah right HHAHAHAAHH!  
  
Prince Zan: I am ! I'll prove it to you. How about a duel?  
  
Princess Tahlia: Now your talking.  
  
  
  
The duel takes all of 5 minutes because Tahlia manages to not only knock Zan's sword out of his hand but has him on the ground with her sword pressed to his chest. Zan begins to think the worst. But to his surprise Tahlia extends her hand smiling at him.  
  
  
  
Princess Tahlia: You're not bad. You lasted longer than any of my other training partners did.  
  
Prince Zan: Really?  
  
Princess Tahlia: Really.  
  
Prince Zan: Your not too bad yourself... Um, I was wondering could you teach me how to fight.  
  
Princess Tahlia: Why?  
  
Princess Zan: Well because I've seen you in battle and I think your good. Besides I want to be as good as warrior as I can be so that someday when I'm King I'll be able to handle my enemies like my father. I figure if I learn a few new moves it couldn't hurt.  
Princess Tahlia: No of course not. Well...   
  
  
  
The rest of the day was spent training and learning new things. After a week Tahlia went home but she returned about an hour later telling the Queen that her father thought she still hadn't learned enough about being lady like and performing the duties of a Queen. She said something about her father saying she had the manners of a carriage driver to her. She said that her father would understand if she couldn't take her, but the Queen graciously accepted. Just then King Rondar stepped in after seeing his wife with Tahlia.  
  
  
  
King Rondar: Back again I see?  
  
Queen Pemela: Yes. She has a serious crush on Zan.   
  
King Rondar: How long for this time.  
  
Queen Pemela: For how ever long she wants  
  
King Rondar: Oh?  
  
Queen Pemela: Yes, her father contacted me this morning to say she was coming.   
  
King Rondar: (laughing) She's really becoming a part of the family isn't she.  
  
Queen Pemela: Yes she is.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile outside in the yard Zan and Tahlia are training again. Yet again Zan has challenged Tahlia to an all out duel, and yet again she has accepted. Again the fight lasts five minutes only this time the outcome is different. This time Zan is the one holding the sword and Tahlia is on the ground.   
  
  
  
Princess Tahlia: Well it seems the tables have turned.  
  
Prince Zan: Why Princess so they have.  
  
  
  
Zan is getting pretty comfortable himself in this position of power, too comfortable. During this time Tahlia has come up with a plan she grabs Zan's arm uses her feet to trip him and in a miraculous turn of events she has the sword is looking down at Zan who just lays there impressed.  
  
  
  
Princess Tahlia: Rule number one never let your guard down.  
  
Prince Zan: I'll remember that for next time.   
  
Princess Tahlia: There isn't going to be a next time.  
  
Prince Zan: What do ya mean?  
Princess Tahlia: I mean you're not gonna just train with me anymore. I talked to my dad and he has agreed to allow you to train with us.   
  
Prince Zan: You mean I get to train with your dad as well as you.   
  
Princess Tahlia: Yep, and hopefully it will make you half the warrior I am.  
  
Prince Zan: Yah ! HEY! No insulting the future King of Antar!   
  
Princess Tahlia: Anyway I've gotta go.  
  
Tahlia clicks her fingers just as Zan calls for her Zan turns and heads back to home when she appears again.  
  
Princess Tahlia: What?  
  
Prince Zan: Oh yah I was wondering if I could come visit you sometime. But now I find myself wondering how you do that?  
  
Princess Tahlia: Do what?  
  
Prince Zan: The disappearing thing.  
  
Princess Tahlia: Oh you mean teleporting.  
  
Prince Zan: If that's what you call it.  
  
Princess Tahlia: Yah that's what I call it. And it's easy, all you have to do is imagine a place you most want to be focus all your energy into propelling yourself there and let go.   
  
Prince Zan: That's it.  
  
Princess Tahlia: Yes. Watch.   
  
Tahlia focuses on the field behind Zan then she disappears right before Zan's eyes. Then Zan hears a voice it's Tahlia he looks for where the voice is coming from and is surprised to see Tahlia in the field behind him. Then she's back in front of him.  
  
Princess Tahlia: Now you try.   
  
Zan closes his eyes and focuses his energy all into one ball and imagines a location of where he'd like to go. He lets go and disappears right before Tahlia's eyes. Tahlia begins to cheer and clapping her hands. After a few minutes when Zan doesn't return she begins to worry and begins shouting and searching for him frantically. Then a voice talks to her from behind.  
  
Prince Zan: If I'd of known that you'd have been this worried about me I would have done this sooner.  
  
Tahlia playfully slaps Zan.  
  
Princess Tahlia: Not funny.   
  
Prince Zan: You were scared for me?  
  
Princess Tahlia: What do you think?  
  
Zan pulls out some flowers he's been holding behind his back.  
  
Prince Zan: For you.  
  
Princess Tahlia: Thank you they're beautiful. I can't believe you picked up teleporting so fast. Not many people do. In fact when I asked my father about if Antarians could teleport he told me know only a few enlightened ones could do it. I guess you're enlightened. Anyways I have to get going.  
  
Prince Zan: Oh yeah, I have one request.   
  
Princess Tahlia: What?  
  
Prince Zan: Take me with you.  
  
Princess Tahlia: I don't know...  
  
Prince Zan: Please.   
  
Princess Tahlia: Oh alright. Hold on to me and don't let go.  
  
  
  
With a snap of Tahlia's fingers they were instantly transported to Naria.   
  
There in Naria they travelled to the castle where they met Tahlia's mother Queen Meya. After charming the pants off of Queen Meya. Zan stays in Naria for a while and trains with both Tahlia and her father. Everything is peachy.   
  
Years pass and Tahlia and Zan are much older. They sit in a field on Antar eating lunch and discussing the future. Tahlia has just told Zan she's pregnant and he is happy. But there happiness is squashed when Tahlia tells him of the impending dangers that surround both of there planets.  
  
Princess Tahlia: Zan there is a traitor in our midsts. There is something I haven't told you.  
  
Prince Zan: What?  
  
Princess Tahlia: There was a virus ravaging our people. I found the cure and healed most of our people but there is a faction that was not. And I'm scared cause this could be the beginnings of...  
  
Prince Zan: The prophecy.  
  
Princess Tahlia: Then I don't have to tell you. But what I have to tell you is that someone out of your kingdom is an ally with Khivar. Just like someone out of court is working with Khivar and the Cartenon order.   
  
Prince Zan: Hold on a sec, I thought the Cartenon Order had been out of commission and their contact was cut off from Zulton.  
  
Princess Tahlia: So did I but The Tierney Order says otherwise and we've learned to trust them.  
  
Prince Zan: Enough with the gloomy talk we need to focus on us. Our wedding is in a couple of days you know?  
  
Princess Tahlia: How could I forget.  
  
  
  
They enter the castle and just as they are about to commence with the ceremony two guards come in and manhandle Tahlia out. Then Nacedo, the king's second general in command enters. He tells the Queen that they have been deceived and that Tahlia is infertile and as such cannot be Queen of the new alliance. Zan tries to protest but stops when Tahlia contacts him telepathically telling him its better this way and that the war is beginning. She is escorted back to Naria where the King punishes her. She makes a mental note of the kings behaviour and deduces that he has been effected with the disease. The King tells her she is to marry one of his guards whom will take over the throne when she is killed for her treachery. She refuses and walks out of the palace just as the first energy bomb is thrown down on Naria. Meanwhile Back in Antar Khivar has just brought in Zan's new bride Ava. Ava protests and is trying to get through to Zan who seems to have reverted into himself. Zan forming a connection with Tahlia who has just gone to war with a new evil. He see's the war through her eyes and as she looks back up towards Antar, he sees what she's sees and runs out of the palace. He calls for Rath and Rancar he tells them to close the gates. They run to but are too late as Khivar's forces have just entered the castle walls. They are at war. Everything happens in slow motion as Khivar attacks the Royals and the new evil attacks Naria. Realizing that too many people are dying Tahlia sends one last message to Zan she tells him she loves him. She reaches for the sky and great bolts of lightening shoot up but then suddenly to stop her an arm comes up, three arms.  
  
Princess Tahlia: Neyena, Fras, Talos what are you doing?  
  
Neyena: Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life.  
  
Fras: We can't let you do this  
  
Princess Tahlia: I have no choice.  
  
Talos: You're right you don't but we still can't let you do this.  
  
Princess Tahlia: I have to!  
  
Neyena: If you have to you have to, but you won't do this alone. I am your cousin and your head general. And I'm gonna do it with you.  
  
  
  
Tahlia silently nods and joins hands with Neyena while Fras and Talos go back out to battle. Fire come from Neyena's hands and body while lightning comes from Tahlia's she looks out at the sky and collapses. Suddenly a giant star of fire and lighting appears then touches down and separates. The combined lightening and fire rips through the battlefield destroying the enemy then reaches out to space to Antar, which is under attack. The bolts destroy most of Khivar's forces driving what's left of his army back to Zulton. But leaves destruction in its wake.   
  
  
  
The war ends and all is silent. Tahlia looks up at the skies.  
  
  
Princess Tahlia: I love you Zan.  
  
  
  
With those words Tahlia dies. Meanwhile on Antar acknowledges Tahlia's final words and dies too. With him he takes, the rest of the Royal 8.   
  
  
TBC... 


	18. Chapter16

Chap 16  
  
Heylo! It's me again. you must think I've abandoned my story. NOT A CHANCE!!!! LOL I just have had many tests and college assignments this past year and as a result my fanfic took a little hiatus. I know "YOU CALL THIS LITTLE!?!?!?" I can just hear you all screaming that now. But I figure better late then never and what better way to start off the new year. HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR !!!!!!!! btw.  
  
Thanks I hope you enjoy the latest instalment of "what's past is future".  
  
Phatchic82  
  
Previously on Roswell:  
  
The gang is introduced to a their protector Tomayas who reveals that instead of the Royal 4 they are the Royal 8. He then reveals Maria to the gang that Maria is a princess and proceeds to take them on a journey that reaveals to them their sordid pasts. They learn of the past history's and of a new planet called Naria which just happens to be where Maria comes from. They learn of a great enemies and allies; and of a war that happened years ago.  
  
As the vision ends they all awaken to find themselves floating in the stream. They also discover that Tomayas is no longer the only one with them. They find that Maria's grandparents are there as well.  
  
Maria: What are you doing here?  
  
Grandmother: Honey your grandfather and I had to see you.  
  
Maria: Why? I don't understand?.  
  
Grandmother: Honey we know that.That's why.  
  
Grandfather: I think it's best if we show them dear  
  
Grandmother: maybe you're right.  
  
Zan: Show us what?.  
  
Just as those words leave Zan's mouth a bright white light sounds Maria's grandparents, along with a clear white mist. When Maria's grandparents reappear they're no longer old. They're young teenage like people who bough before Maria and the Royal 8.  
  
Grandmother/Grandfather: Your highness's..  
  
Maria: Wha?.. Whe?.. BACK UP!  
  
Zan: Who are you?  
  
Grandmother: Your highness's my name is Amna, and this is my husband Stelos we are your royal protectors.  
  
Liz: No. Tomayas is. so you can't be our protectors.  
  
Tomayas: Yes they can.  
  
At the sound of his voice the gang turns round to see Tomayas standing right there as if he'd never left the cave.  
  
Michael: Where have you been!?!?!? We could have been killed out here!!!  
  
Tomayas: But you weren't we're you?  
  
Michael: Well no but. Tomayas: So then, what are you whining about?  
  
Michael: Why you little.  
  
Just as Michael is about to launch himself over to Tomayas and hit him Max steps in his path.  
  
Max: Michael stop.  
  
Michael: What Max?!?!? This idiot took off and left us he. we could have been killed!!!!.  
  
Max raises his hand to silence Michael.  
  
Max: But we weren't and I'm sure he has a pretty good reason for leaving us.right?.  
  
Max turns to Tomayas after giving Michael a look which he knew all to well was Max's way of telling him to control his temper.  
  
Tomayas: But of course your highness.  
  
Michael: Well then show us!  
  
Tomayas: As you wish my liege  
  
Tomayas turns to leave and begins walking the others follow. But after a few steps he stops abruptly and turns causing kyle to walk into his back and fall backwards.  
  
Kyle: HEY!!!!!! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!??!?!?!  
  
Tomayas: Oh nothing just forgot to say hello to Amna and Stelos.  
  
Amna & Stelos: hello Tomayas.  
  
Alex: Good, now you've said Hi, can we please get moving?  
  
Tomayas: Of course.  
  
Michael: Well then move!  
  
Tomayas: of course my liege.  
  
Micheal exhales and is about to open his mouth again when Max again looks at him. Feeling completely defeated he shrugs it off and turns once again to follow Tomayas. All is going well until Tomayas stops again causing Kyle to yet again walk into him, this time however, Kyle does not fall but he is irritated. He is about to have a yell at Tomayas but Michael finishes his sentence for him.  
  
Michael: WHAT NOW!?!?!??!  
  
Tomayas: Oh nothing just wanted to ask, how are you by the way Amna, Stelos?  
  
Amna and Stelos are amused and begin to chuckle, they remember Tomayas quite well and remember how much of a chatter- box he was in the past but nonetheless they reply to him.  
  
Amna, Stelos (in unison): we're fine  
  
Tomayas: Oh, that's great to hear. I'm fine by the way too ya know. You know it was jut the other day that ..  
  
Michael: THAT'S IT!!!!!!!! ENOUGH!!!!!!! SHUT YOUR HOLE AND MOVE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tomayas: Well all right! No need to be rude about it!  
  
Once again they begin to walk but this time they reach and where there destination and discover where Tomayas disappeared to. They enter a giant cavern, which seems to be the home of a rather giant rock. Or is it?  
  
Liz: WOW! You took us to a giant cavern. to a giant ROCK!  
  
Michael: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
  
Everyone turns to Tomayas with looks of pure rage on their faces everyone except Amna, and Stelos who, appear to be watching Maria. who seems to be mesmerized by the rock and his making her way over to it. Zan stops arguing long enough to notice too and he breaks up the argument. The others turn to see Maria walking towards the giant rock.  
  
Zan: Maria!  
  
Isabel: What are you doing? Come back!  
  
Zan rushes towards Maria to try and stop her as he realizes that she appears to be in a trance like state and is unable to control her own actions. But he is little too late, as Maria has already reached her destination as has touched the stone. As soon as it happens Maria is awaked and a bright aura of colours are emitted by the rock. Little, by little the rock seems to be breaking up until it reveals a large rainbow coloured stone beneath it. The others look on in awe at the beauty of the rock but are baffled as to what it is. All except Maria, Tomayas, Stelos and Amna.  
  
Ava: Okay now, what is it?  
  
Kyle: beats me.  
  
Maria: It's the Tierney stone.  
  
Michael: What no way, how do you know?  
  
Tomayas: Cause she's the princess and the protector of the stone.  
  
Alex: Wow. the first granolith, I've seen the other one and it's nothing compared to this one.  
  
Liz: I know.  
  
Kyle: So, what can it do?  
  
Just as the words leave Kyle's mouth Maria touches the stone and a myriad of images surround the entire cave the images join to form a map.  
  
Kyle: what is it?  
  
Alex: It's a map!  
  
Zan: Of what?  
  
Liz: I don't believe it?.  
  
Ava: What?  
  
Liz: Well, I know what it looks like but I don't believe it.  
  
Isabel: Oh spit it out!  
  
Liz: Well, it looks like a map of Earth but different. But how?.  
  
Tomayas: You are quite right it is Earth a form of it, it's..  
  
Maria: Naria.  
  
Michael: What??!?!?!  
  
Maria: You heard me Naria. Naria is Earth.  
  
TBC . 


End file.
